Reasons Why I Love You (Razones por las que te quiero)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: [Su relación es ese brote nuevo, naciente y tembloroso de la primavera tras un crudo invierno.] O cómo Danny y Steve empiezan a trabajar en su incipiente relación. Colección de drabbles/viñetas/OS en el mismo universo que It goes like this.
1. I

_Porque nos encontramos el uno al otro._

* * *

Y dice así:

—Grace me preguntó si debía seguir llamándome tío Steve.

Danny parpadea como salido de un trance, ojos nadando en confusión mientras regresa al presente, y Steve lo considera una victoria en sí misma. Desde que salieron de la casa de Rachel y durante todo el viaje de regreso a _su_ casa, había estado en silencio y a Steve la experiencia le había enseñado que un Danny _silencioso_ significaba problemas con mucha más seguridad que cuando estaba quejándose. Si bien no es el tipo de quietud que más le preocupa, ese que Danny había usado durante la Navidad y en adelante y que lentamente lo había estado destrozando, ese que había creado distancia entre ellos… No es un silencio confortable tampoco.

Algo está colgando en el espacio vacío entre ellos y Steve necesita saber qué es. Necesita saber, al menos, que nada tiene que ver con ellos. Su relación es como ese brote nuevo, naciente y tembloroso de la primavera tras un crudo invierno. Y necesita saber que están bien lo más pronto _posible_.

No es bueno para dejar las cosas pasar. No es bueno para moderarse cuando se trata de Danny, tampoco.

—¿Y cómo quiere llamarte? —pregunta, la curiosidad es inevitable y la distracción, bienvenida. Acepta la cerveza que le está ofreciendo y se acomoda en la silla del patio, el paisaje completamente olvidado.

—No sabe aún —Steve se toma un pequeño momento para mirar el océano para que Danny no pueda ver dentro de su alma—. Le dije que podía llamarme como quisiera.

—Eso es muy _amplio_ , Steven. Grace tiene ocho años, ¿te das cuenta en lo que te metiste?

Alza los hombros en respuesta.

La verdad es que, considerando todo, no le importa en absoluto lo que pueda decirle. Quizá debería asustarle lo mucho que Grace ha llegado a significar en tan poco tiempo pero no puede encontrar una onza de sí mismo que no sienta más que amor hacia esa pequeña.

No se lo ha dicho a Danny todavía porque no está seguro cómo será recibido.

—¿Qué pasó con Rachel? —pregunta, tras otro momento de calma. No quiere empezar una discusión, no con Danny luciendo tan tranquilo, pero no puede dejarlo pasar—. Estás callado desde que volvimos.

Danny es, quizá, la única persona que conoce que grita con la falta de palabras.

—Rachel… Ella quería hablar conmigo sobre algo privado y- me tomó por sorpresa, la verdad.

Las manos de Steve se tensan alrededor del cuello de la botella.

—¿Sobre nosotros?

Lo que había- lo que tenían entre ellos aún no tenía nombre. No realmente. Había comenzado siendo un extraño ritual cuando uno de los dos estaba hundido, sí, y luego había escalado hasta ser algo totalmente diferente. Algo inesperado y… No, al mismo tiempo. Steve tiene la sensación que, sin importar cómo hubiese empezado, ellos _juntos_ era el final al que estuvieron apuntando siempre.

Eso tampoco se lo ha dicho a Danny.

—No es sobre nosotros, babe. En todo caso, Rachel está- tranquila con la idea. —Algo dentro de Steve se afloja en el tono de Danny, en la suavidad de sus palabras. En un mundo que a Steve le parece lleno de mentiras y engaños, la sinceridad que brota desde Danny es refrescante—. Es- es algo un poco personal. Ella… Ella quiere un bebé.

Su cerebro tarda unos momentos en registrar la información.

—Ella quiere un bebé —repite.

—Sí, uh, mejor sería decir que Rachel y Stan quieren un bebé —dice Danny. La confusión de Steve debe ser evidente porque la mirada de su compañero se suaviza y una sonrisa florece en su cara—. Sí, esa fue mi reacción también. Más o menos. Fue una conversación extraña como te puedes imaginar, pero a la vez… No. Stan se fue para darme tiempo para digerirlo, pero parecía tan aliviado cuando dije que iba a pensarlo que-

Le toca el brazo, un suave roce, porque Danny está balbuceando y no está llegando a ninguna parte. Steve sabe que se está perdiendo la mitad de la historia.

—Uh, uh. Deberías empezar por el principio, Danno.

Danny lo mira por un momento y luego se sienta un poco más erguido. Steve se inclina hacia delante en respuesta, aceptando el impulso de estar cerca ahora que puede, ahora que sabe que es _bienvenido_. Solía pensar que intimidad era algo relacionado a estar juntos en una cama, a los momentos después del sexo, pero había sido un pensamiento tangencial en el mejor de los casos.

Es diferente con Danny.

Steve _es_ diferente con Danny. Por lo que cuando sus manos se enlazan a medio camino no se siente torpe ni incómodo. Es un gesto novedoso, reciente, pero se siente... bien. Danny mira por un momento sus dedos entrelazados y le sonríe con esa sonrisa que a Steve le hace pensar en el sol detrás de una tormenta, en los amaneceres rompiendo la noche. Se relaja un poco más y toda su postura se suelta en reflejo.

—Sí, lo siento. Como te decía… Rachel quiere un bebé. La cosa es que Stan tiene problemas de fertilidad. Parece que ese ha sido un problema en su matrimonio en este último tiempo. Pensaron en, ya sabes, inseminación artificial y, bueno, pensaron en _mí_. Quieren que sea el donante.

Hay algo inefable en la mirada de Danny, una infinidad de emociones que se contradicen entre sí, y Steve no está seguro de lo que debe decir o hacer con la información. No hace mucho tiempo, Rachel estaba amenazando con hacer la vida de su compañero más difícil con la custodia de Gracie y sin importar lo agradable que le pareciera la mujer al conocerla, Steve odia cuando ella se encapricha y el efecto que tiene en Danny.

Excepto que un hijo _no_ es un capricho, no puede serlo, y que Steve piensa que Danny _nació_ para ser padre. Pero Danny no sería padre. Ese sería Stan.

Es complicado, por supuesto que lo es. Pocas cosas en sus vidas no lo son.

—No tienes que decidirlo de inmediato —dice.

—No creo que pueda pensar en otra cosa por ahora.

Steve conoce bien esa sensación. A pesar de que eran muy diferentes, hay cosas en las que son tan parecidos que puede ver una imagen en espejo.

—Decidas lo que decidas, estaré contigo —Las palabras pesan en su lengua pero él quiere decir cada una—. Estoy contigo, Danno.

Se siente como un milagro, casi, ese instante. Hace unos meses estaban tan lejos de esos momentos de tranquila compañía que Steve no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo es que llegaron hasta allí.

Piensa en cómo asegurarse de no perdérselos de nuevo.

—Lo sé.

Danny aprieta su mano en respuesta, una calidez se extiende por todo su cuerpo en el gesto, y eso es todo. Estarán bien.

* * *

 **Notas** :

No tenía planes para continuar con el universo de _It goes like this_ tan pronto pero me encontré con un post "44 Reasons Why I Love You" y muchos puntos resonaron con Steve y con Danny, así que aquí estoy. No sé si terminarán siendo solo historias cortas, puede que sean menos que las que marqué o puede que sean más. Incluso tal vez haya drabbles y viñetas mezcladas. El tiempo dirá.


	2. II

_Porque me desconciertas. Y eso es bueno._

* * *

Y dice así:

—No tenías otra opción, Danny.

Steve sabe que Danny no lo está escuchando, o más bien que lo está ignorando deliberadamente, negándose a darle atención a sus intentos de consuelo. Sus ojos se pierden en los borrones de luces que se cuelan por la ventana del Camaro.

Rachel le había dado una llamada, sonando mucho más triste de lo que Steve había esperado, cuando le dijo que Danny había pasado por la casa para ver a Grace y que no se veía muy bien.

Aunque no tiene todas las piezas del rompecabezas, Steve sabe lo que pasó: Danny encontró a Matt. Y los resultados son tan buenos como podría haber esperado.

Quizá en el futuro Danny podrá hallar consuelo en el hecho que Matthew Williams está preso y no se borró del mapa, pero Steve no cree que ese alivio llegará pronto.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó cuando lo encontraste?

Hace unos meses no le habría preguntado, pero Danny ha tomado el hábito de compartir cosas con él y Steve no niega la curiosidad que lo absorbe. Se siente aumentada desde que empezaron... bueno, la relación que tienen ahora. Si bien Steve no es bueno para compartir cosas, saber que es un esfuerzo consciente para Danny el hacerlo lo hace más... fácil. Se ha prometido intentarlo también.

Pero eso tendrá que esperar ahora.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente, Steve? —pregunta, sin alejar los ojos del paisaje y la noche—. ¿Qué mi hermano estuvo a punto de salirse con la suya? ¿Qué la única razón por la que lo pude detener es porque soy parte de Five-0 y decir tu nombre es casi milagroso?

El «¿Qué fallé?» permanece tácito entre ellos pero Steve puede reconocer la retórica en el tono. Danny tiende a sentirse responsable por la gente a su alrededor, especialmente por los que considera de los suyos, y en ese punto radica su preocupación excesiva hacia las cosas que pueden salir mal.

Muchas cosas ya salieron mal.

Steve se pregunta si es una espiral sin fin o si él puede ayudar a Danny a ver que no tiene que cargar con todo solo. Y ese pensamiento, tan sorpresivo con es para él, no se siente foráneo cuando tiene que ver con Danny.

Steve se hace responsable de los suyos.

—Puedes empezar diciéndome que pasó después que saliste del hotel.

—Después de que le mentiste a los federales querrás decir.

Steve parpadea en la nota estrangulada detrás de las palabras. Hace una ola con su brazo con la esperanza que Danny continúe sin que él tenga que intervenir.

El silencio se prolonga durante un instante infinito.

—Estaba a punto de subir al avión cuando llegué —dice Danny cuando la quietud está a punto de tornarse insoportable. Suena un poco hueco todavía.

Steve está tentado a detener el auto en la siguiente parada, arrastrar a Danny a sus brazos y alejar cualquier pensamiento oscuro. Pero ellos suelen hablar y discutir abiertamente en el Camaro, como si de un refugio se tratase. Quizá sea porque ambos están prisioneros en el interior, literalmente no pueden huir del otro en ese espacio confinado. No hay otros oídos que puedan escuchar.

No se detiene en ninguna parada.

—No esperaba que ataras los cabos sueltos tan pronto —comenta. Quisiera poder cambiar unas cuantas palabras con Matthew Williams pero desde que está en custodia del FBI, Steve sabe que Danny y él deberán permanecer lejos.

Es pura suerte que no los persigan por obstrucción de la justicia.

—No sé que estaba esperando, Steve. No sé que estaba pensando él- no sé por que...

Danny hace un gesto de frustración, como si no entendiese lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano en realidad.

Steve puede simpatizar.

La situación con Mary no ha sido nunca tan extrema, pero su hermana se metía en problemas a menudo cuando Steve estaba de permiso para visitarla para hacer su estadía corta.

—¿Y que pasó?

Danny le lanza una mirada por un momento pero cuando Steve se gira para encontrar sus ojos, ya están alejándose de nuevo.

—Me dijo que tenía dos opciones —dice Danny y su voz suena tan distante que Steve apreta las manos en el volante para resistir el impulso de golpear algo. Odia cuando Danny suena así—. Me dijo que debía disparar o decir adiós.

Oh.

—Estuve a punto de dejarlo ir, ¿sabes? Me quedé allí como un idiota mientras se subía al avión. Sólo fue después- después hice la llamada.

Steve sabe a qué llamada se refiere. La gobernadora había tenido que interferir para cuando los del FBI quisieron jurisdicción en el caso y decidieron que Steve y Danny eran un peligro para la investigación. El avión de Matthew se había detenido justo después de despegar y quizá por eso nada había pasado a mayores en la justicia.

Pero Danny tuvo que dejar que su hermano sea arrestado.

Y había ido a buscar a Rachel y no a Steve cuando todo pasó.

Y no lo había llamado desde que salió del hotel —y eso dolía— por lo que Steve tuvo que ir reuniendo las piezas para empezar a entender lo que había pasado.

Antes de saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza a Matthew, él realmente preferiría entender cómo funciona la mente de Daniel Williams.

—Mi departamento estaba en la salida anterior.

—¿Qué?

Danny todavía no lo estaba mirando. El sonido de su voz sonó como un trueno.

—Mi apartamento.

—¿Quieres ir a tu apartamento?

Danny había pasado las últimas dos semanas prácticamente viviendo en su casa. Desde que habían empezado... lo que sea que tenían —Steve realmente debería pensar en definirlo— habían empezado a pasar más tiempo juntos. Pensó que había sido una forma de compensar la lejanía primera pero también... también pensó-

—Me gustaría mucho ir a mi apartamento, sí, gracias por preguntar. Y como te dije, era en la salida anterior. Así que puedes, ya sabes, dar la vuelta y dejarme allí.

No le gusta como suena eso, pero no está con ánimos de discutir con Danny por el momento. Si eso es lo que él está buscando, especialmente.

Hace un giro y trata de no molestarse al ver cómo Danny se relaja en su asiento.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar hasta que llegan a la puerta del apartamento. No es un lugar que a Steve le guste en demasía pero también supone que está sesgado. Le gustaría tener a Danny con él todo el tiempo en su casa y, mira eso, no es algo que haya contemplado seriamente a nivel consciente hasta el momento.

Danny probablemente se reiría si supiera lo que está pensando.

—Gracias por traerme, compañero—le dice, ajeno a todo, como está siempre cuando se trata de las epifanías de Steve.

—¿No me vas a invitar a tomar un café? —pregunta. No hay forma de que Danny lo deje atrás y, en señal elocuente, apaga el motor para salir con él.

—Es más de medianoche.

Danny parece pensar que eso es una objeción. La puerta del auto se cierra con finalidad en la noche.

—Me gusta el café de medianoche.

—Eso, mi amigo, es una mentira descarada. A esta hora estás durmiendo como un koala.

Es un intento vano de pretender normalidad que deja claro que Danny no está dispuesto a estirar el tiempo juntos. Pero Steve no lo está dejando solo esa noche.

—Eso está totalmente... Nunca me verás dormir 22 horas al día, Danny. Eso no es saludable.

Si Danny se refiere a la costumbre inconciente de Steve de atraparlo con sus brazos y no dejarlo ir, bueno-bueno ese es otro punto.

—¿Duermen-? Olvídalo. Ha sido un día largo, Steve. No hagamos esto.

—Tengo un bolso con una muda de ropa. No voy a ninguna parte.

Danny lo mira por primera vez en lo que se siente una eternidad, y sus ojos parecen embrujados. Steve quiere tocarlo tanto que _duele_.

No es la primera vez que le pasa.

—Steve...

—No te estoy dejando solo. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, está bien. Podemos sentarnos en rincones diferentes, ignorarnos toda la noche.

—Tal vez quiero estar solo.

Y ese el punto. Danny no quiere estar solo y menos aún cuando lo dice en voz alta. Aún puede recordar su voz de hace tanto, cuando la incertidumbre por la custodia de Grace los había encontrado en un barco, y lo roto que sonaba.

 _«Estaría solo en esta isla.»_

Ha trabajado duro en demostrarle que no, que no está solo. Y maldita sea si lo va a dejar así.

—Realmente no quieres.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que quiero? —Hay un relámpago de irritación en la cara de Danny, un desafío resplandeciente en sus ojos, y Steve le da la bienvenida.

La ira es real. La ira es buena cuando se trata de Danny.

—¿Lo que quieres? Eso es fácil. Probablemente lo que más quieras en este momento es empezar la semana otra vez. Creer que tu hermano vino de visita por algo más mundano, como porque te extrañaba o extrañaba a Grace. Porque llevas un año aquí en la isla. Probablemente quieras olvidar lo que descubriste y volver atrás hasta un momento que era mejor para los dos.

La cara de Danny queda en blanco, totalmente vacía, y eso solo podría hacer que Steve odiase un poco más a Matthew Williams de lo que pensaba unos momentos atrás. Da un paso más cerca, titubeante todavía, y lo toma como una victoria cuando no lo hace retroceder. Todavía no sabe si será bienvenido del todo.

Danny lo desconcierta más veces de las que no.

—¿Cómo-?

Estira su mano y esconde la sonrisa de triunfo cuando encuentra la palma de su mano, fría a pesar del calor, con los dedos y traza círculos invisibles sobre sus nudillos. La luz de la calle baña el rostro de Danny en contrastes y sus ojos se ven tan oscuros como el fondo del océano.

—¿Cómo piensas que me sentí cuando supe que mi padre había estado engañandome toda la vida sobre lo que pasó con mi madre? —le pregunta. Sabe como se siente la traición de la sangre—. Lo único que te pido es que me dejes acompañarte, Danno. Es lo que siempre me dices, ¿no? Cuando pierdo la cabeza sobre eso.

Danny no le responde por un largo momento. Suspira, finalmente derrotado, y da un paso hacia adelante, apoyando su frente contra el hombro de Steven. La tensión del día sigue en la línea de su espalda. Le abraza los hombros con su mano libre y, pese a que no sea la posición ideal, es un alivio quedarse tan cerca.

—No quiero estar solo.

—Estoy aquí. No tienes que estar solo.

—Dices eso mucho.

—Porque nunca me prestas atención cuando te hablo. Si te dije que estaba contigo, me refería a esto también. No quiero ver solo las partes buenas.

Danny parpadea. Se aleja un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara y Steve encuentra algo más que pesar en su expresión.

—Te das cuenta que eso suena como a un voto matrimonial, ¿verdad? —pregunta y hay un vestigio de humor en sus palabras—. No te olvides que yo hice eso una vez.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la próxima vez que nos pregunten cuánto llevamos casados voy a poder dar una fecha?

Danny se ríe, sonando un poco más dueño de sí mismo, un poco menos abatido.

—Me gustaría estar presente cuando respondas esa pregunta.

Se relaja un poco más cuando Steve se toma un momento para abrazarlo con propiedad. Danny suspira profundamente, vacila como si quisiera decir algo, pero al final no dice nada.

—¿Puedo quedarme entonces, Danny?

—Mi cama no es tan cómoda como la tuya.

—Es cierto —Apoya los labios en su sien mientras le responde—. Podemos volver a mi casa.

—Sí... pero quedémonos un rato más así.

—Está bien, Danno.


	3. III

_Porque tengo fe en nosotros._

* * *

Y dice así:

Steve no sabe por qué pensó que sería buena idea ofrecerle un lugar permanente a Danny en su casa. Bueno, bueno, él sabe bien por qué lo hizo —no es un secreto que Danny no había pasando muy buenos momentos desde su llegada a la isla y que el dinero no era abundante para él, aunque es cierto que su situación es mejor de lo que era en principio, cuando llegó a Hawai'i— pero le cuesta entender por qué decidió que esa era la mejor solución en lugar de buscarle un sitio barato y cercano, uno que les permitiese a los dos tener un espacio propio para cuando se cansasen de estar juntos. Danny había mirado la idea con renuncia desde un primer momento, cosa que le había molestado, y había aceptado a regañadientes cuando Steve le dijo que prácticamente estaban viviendo juntos con todas las noches que pasaban en la casa de todas formas.

Los primeros días de convivencia no habían sido malos, nada más lejos, pero con el pasar del tiempo la evidencia que su tiempo juntos en la casa iba a ser tan volátil como lo era su relación en el trabajo es difícil de ignorar. No está del todo seguro si el saber que Danny no tendría otro sitio había afectado la situación o no.

La verdad, no le interesa si ese es el caso. Lo que le importa es que puede sentir la certeza de la convivencia sería manejable temblar bajo la pruebas de que tienen dos visiones completamente distintas sobre cuáles son las reglas establecidas, sobre cómo deben hacerse las cosas y sobre por qué unas cosas son perdonables y otros no. Es un contraste tan grande a la situación previa que la paciencia se les está agotando a grandes zancadas a los dos.

No es como si tuviesen mucha para empezar, francamente.

—Las duchas son de tres minutos —le recuerda a Danny cansadamente cuando lo ve caminar escaleras arriba.

Danny suspira en respuesta. Se pasa una mano por la cara con aire cansado y Steve sofoca el impulso de disculparse con todas sus fuerzas. Los últimos días no han sido fáciles.

Por un lado está Rachel y su propuesta inesperada colgando sobre ellos, la última visita de su hermano pesando en los hombros de Danny —no han vuelto a mencionar el asunto desde entonces—, y por otro lado está la aparición quimérica de una mujer en la que Danny no sabe si confiar y que Steve piensa que puede ser la clave para encontrar a Wo Fat.

Y aunque la agente especial Jenna Kaye es una incógnita dentro del gran panorama de las cosas, es un paso más cerca de hallar la verdad. No puede dejarla ir.

—Esto no va a funcionar, Steven.

Las palabras tranquilas lo detuvieron con más eficacia de lo que podría haber sido una discusión en plena fuerza.

Steve tarda un momento demasiado extenso para darse cuenta que Danny no está leyendo su mente, que no se está refiriendo a la discusión que dejaron en el limbo antes de llegar a la casa. Afortunadamente. No son pocas las veces en las que cree que realmente puede ver hasta dentro de su alma con una mirada.

—¿Qué?

Se escucha tan patético que hace el esfuerzo para sonar más ligero. Danny es impredecible en muchas cosas y Steve tiene que ser cuidadoso cuando se trata de hablar sobre su relación.

—Esto, nosotros conviviendo... no está funcionando —dice, cuidadosamente—. No _va_ a funcionar. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, más fácil- deja de hacer esa cara, por favor.

—¿Qué cara?

—Esa cara que haces cuando no te sales con la tuya. Mira, no estoy diciendo que debemos terminar ni que no puedo quedarme aquí como antes pero es- claramente no vamos a ninguna parte.

—Si con cada aspecto de nuestra relación vas a retroceder... de verdad que no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

No se pierde el relámpago de dolor que aparece en la cara de Danny, es tan rápido que podría pasarlo por alto si no supiera exactamente lo que significa.

—No estoy retrocediendo —le responde en voz baja—. Si creyera que no puedo manejar la intensidad del enfoque McGarrett habría salido de esta isla después de atrapar a Hesse.

—No estamos en el trabajo, Danno.

Su relación es... independiente del trabajo. Tiene que serlo. Steve _necesita_ que sea independiente del trabajo, que se mantenga separada de los casos y crímenes que enfrentan a diario en la mayor medida posible. Se ha esforzado para dejar las cosas en cajas totalmente diferentes. No es tan fácil como solía ser, no, pero lo necesita para mantenerse cuerdo.

No está seguro si puede enfrentar cada día con la posibilidad de poner a Danny en la línea de fuego si ellos empiezan a mezclar las cosas.

A Danny le cuesta todavía más que a él separar ambos aspectos, e igualmente se está adaptando con mayor facilidad de la que había esperado, dada su tendencia a quejarse de todo.

—Lo sé —dice y se acerca un poco, disipando la distancia que había entre los dos. Steve se relaja en el gesto y Danny se ríe en respuesta—. Eso es de lo que hablo.

—¿Qué?

Danny lo mira con exasperación y algo más a lo que Steve no puede identificar. Es una mirada que le entibia la sangre.

—Cuando no te sales con la tuya te pones muy tenso y no te das cuenta. Sabes que no tenemos que vivir juntos para estar _juntos_ , ¿no? Que me busque otro lugar no quiere decir que no quiera esto. A nosotros.

Lo sabe, sí, y aún así es un alivio escucharlo de todos modos. Exhala una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Imagina, más de lo que ve, a Danny rodar los ojos pero la protesta muere completamente en su boca cuando unas manos firmes tiran de sus hombros hacia abajo y Danny atrapa sus labios en un largo, profundo beso.

El tiempo se pierde lejos.

—La mayoría de las personas no empiezan a convivir tan pronto.

Por supuesto, Danny tiene que insistir en la discusión cuando la mente de Steve está a kilómetros de distancia, concentrándose en todas las otras cosas que podrían estar haciendo.

Se resigna porque por supuesto que se resigna, a sellar esa conversación de una vez por todas.

—Danno, lamento tener que abrirte los ojos... No somos como la mayoría de las personas.

Se gana una sonrisa con esas palabras y tiene que inclinarse para saborear el gesto con su boca.

—No podemos discutir por las mismas cosas una y otra vez, Steve. Debemos-

—Hagamos un acuerdo, entonces.

—¿Estás hablando de un acuerdo como cuando nos conocimos y decidimos no dispararnos el uno al otro? —pregunta Danny contra sus labios.

—Funcionó bastante bien, ¿no?

Danny lo mira con diversión evidente y Steve puede sentir el resto de la tensión esfumarse. Si Danny todavía ve humor en la situación, no debe ser tan grave su decisión.

—Te das cuenta que esto suena cada vez más como que estás pensando en tener una relación comprometida conmigo, ¿verdad, Steven?

—Creí que ese era el punto de pedirte que te quedaras a vivir conmigo.

—Creí que tu punto era que yo no debía gastar dinero en un alquiler.

—Bueno, eso también.

Steve lo besa de nuevo, porque puede, y Danny se ríe en eso, es un sonido que reverbera con el oleaje del océano y hace que Steve quiera fusionar ambas imágenes en una. Danny rara vez se acerca al océano si no es por algo particular —para estar con Grace o para ir a surfear con Kono— y se promete encontrar sus razones escondidas de rechazo para cambiarlas.

Quiere conjugar muchas ideas y que la risa de Danny esté presente en la mayoría de ellas.

Debe haberse quedado mirándolo como un idiota porque Danny tiene el ceño arrugado y una mirada de tibia confusión. Sería una visión adorable sino fuera por la sacudida que da su estómago y la certeza que está en el lugar exacto en el que debe estar.

Quizá debería decírselo a Danny...

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres nadar conmigo por un rato?

...La próxima vez.

—¿Qué parte de que nado solamente como supervivencia no te queda claro, McGarrett? —le pregunta, rodando los ojos—. Y antes de irte a nadar, Aquaman, deberías pensar en lo que vas a hacer con tu cita.

—¿Mi _cita_?

—¿No fuiste tú el que salió de la oficina temprano para ir a buscar a la señorita C.I.A. y te conseguiste una cita? —le dice Danny y a Steven no se le escapa el sincero vestigio de molestia, un eco de lo que vio en su oficina—. Espero que te prepares bien, Steven.

—Ella quiere atrapar a Wo Fat tanto como yo- ¿cómo pasamos de hablar de nuestros arreglos de convivencia a Jenna Kaye?

Danny se inclina un poco más cerca, sus ojos tan firmes y cálidos como aquella primera tarde en la que se sentaron juntos a beber en el patio de atrás, ese primer acercamiento entre dos mundos distintos.

—Porque para que podamos vivir juntos es condición necesaria que estés, ya sabes, _vivo_ y no pienso dejarte ir solo a ninguna de tus encrucijadas... Además, no es como si esto fuera sorpresivo ni nada, que una mujer aparezca de repente en la isla para darte cosas que estaban en la caja de tu padre, caja que por cierto fue robada por un cómplice de Wo Fat y que él tenía en su poder por un tiempo. No podemos descuidarnos después de lo que pasó con la última persona que estuvo involucrada en esto.

La muerte de Koji Noshimuri queda suspendida en el aire, sin mencionarse. Steve la puede escuchar lo sufientemente clara. Es una habilidad de Danny, decirle cosas sin decir exactamente de lo que está hablando. O tal vez es que Steve presta mucha atención.

No quiere pensar en eso, en realidad. No todavía. Luego volvería a concentrarse en el caso, en Jenna y en Wo Fat. Pero Danny está allí, cerca y cálido, como una invitación a caer. Levanta su mano a la mejilla de Danny, inclinando la cabeza hasta capturar sus labios en un otro beso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a quedar _aquí_? —pregunta, tratando de no sonar tan triunfal como se siente.

Danny suspira. Sus manos encuentran el camino a la cara de Steve y permanecen allí para que no pueda mirar a otra parte que no sean sus ojos.

—Te estás perdiendo el punto, Steven.

Le toma un momento a su cerebro volver a conectar con la conversación que habían estado teniendo.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres venir conmigo a mi reunión con Jenna?

Danny le da una sonrisa luminosa.

—Creí que nunca lo preguntarías, babe.


	4. IV

_Porque me recuerdas cosas que creí olvidadas._

* * *

Y dice así:

—Una sonrisa es la cara que debe tener un cumpleañero —le dice Danny, cuando aparece en su oficina a media mañana del jueves, con aire de aprobación. Su sonrisa le hace pensar a Steve que se está perdiendo de algún chiste—. Ayer no te veías muy entusiasmado con esta fecha.

—No suelo festejar mi cumpleaños —responde, alzando los hombros.

Realmente no está seguro si debe explicarse.

Freddie siempre había hecho un punto de recordar la fecha y los saludos de viejos amigos no escaseaban cuando se encontraban con marzo en el calendario y el tiempo necesario, pero Steve no había sido una persona especialmente interesada en esas celebraciones. Con el tiempo, sus amigos más cercanos se fueron dispersando en vidas paralelas y perdió contacto con ellos. Tía Deb y Mary, ocasionalmente, le enviaban un regalo simple. Su padre, lo mismo. Si es que sabían dónde estaba. Si podían comunicarse.

Pero, más allá de esos detalles nimios, el diez de marzo se perdía entre días de rápida sucesión.

La sonrisa de Danny cae un poco y un gesto que no es compasión ni lástima si no que parece más indignación sobre las cosas que Steve se perdió, florece en su expresión. En la soledad de su oficina, Steve se permite caer en esa órbita que lo acerca a Danny y se sienta con él en el sofá, olvidándose de los papeles. No hay ojos curiosos a la vista, Chin y Kono salieron para entrevistar a unos testigos de su último caso, y puede ser indulgente en ese momento.

Danny se sienta cerca, lo suficiente para que Steve pueda rodearle los hombros con los brazos si eso es lo que quiere, pero no hace ningún otro movimiento, fiel al acuerdo de mantener sus vidas personales un poco separadas.

—Eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora, babe, lo sabes ¿no? —le pregunta tras un breve silencio, dándole un apretón a su rodilla.

Steve asiente. Ya se siente totalmente diferente a lo que solía ser, ese día. Pero no es malo, en absoluto. Todo lo contrario. A veces le aterra reconocer la enorme diferencia.

Y es que sus días en Hawai'i parecen pertenecerle a alguien más.

Está Grace, que hace sonar su teléfono a primeras horas en la mañana y le dice que su Danno le prometió que la llevaría a verlo porque los dos juntos tenían que darle el regalo que le compraron y corta la llamada diciéndole que le desea mucha, mucha felicidad —Steve decide que es algo de los Williams, el deseo que despiertan en él de atraparlos en sus brazos y no dejarlos ir nunca.

Están la sonrisa de Chin y el abrazo de Kono cuando llega a la oficina, regalos tímidos y sensibles que le tocan fibras que no sabía que tenía. Steve se queda mirando la portada del libro que le trajo Chin, _Warrior Soul_ , y recuerda que su padre le había hablado de ese libro años atrás. La mirada de Chin queda grabada en el fondo de su alma mientras lo agradece. Kono es más práctica con su obsequio. Le había dado un pase con una miríada de actividades al aire libre para experimentar en Hawai'i con quien más creyese conveniente (y Steve no podía dejar de reír al ver que los ojos de ella iban hacia Danny al decir eso).

Está la voz de Mary al otro lado de la línea diciéndole que lo extraña y que espera que puedan volver a encontrarse pronto. Y está la voz de tía Deb, tan maternal como nunca se ha sentido, más cerca de su corazón de lo que había esperado.

Está Danny, que se había despertado sorpresivamente temprano con una mirada que Steve no puede definir en la penumbra, ojos llenos de algo peligrosamente cálido, y un beso que se transforma en muchos otros mientras le hace pensar que es más fantasía que realidad. Que le había prometido que reservaría el fin de semana para ellos dos, después de que Steve accedió a pasar más tiempo apretado en ese pequeño grupo, siendo el centro de atención de una forma que es nueva y familiar a la vez.

—Creo que tengo un lugar al que quiero llevarte, Danno.

Danny hace un sonido de protesta, pero está sonriendo. Steve se pregunta si el concepto de las mariposas en el estómago es un poco demasiado infantil. Su mente viaja a los petroglifos que solía visitar con su papá, un lugar secreto que de repente quiere compartir con Danny.

Hay mucho que quiere compartir con Danny.

—Tengo la sensación que no me va a gustar esto —murmura su compañero, la voz más suave en la soledad de su oficina—. ¿A dónde quieres ir? No será a una de esas actividades locas que te regaló Kono, ¿verdad? Porque trazo la línea con los jet packs…

Sonríe, porque sabe que eso hará que las especulaciones de Danny pasen de _realistas_ a completamente irracionales con más rapidez de la que él puede concebir.

—Es una sorpresa, Danny.

—Es tu _cumpleaños,_ Steve. Se supone que esas cosas tienen que venir de nuestra parte.

Quiere decirle que con estar allí, es suficiente regalo. Pero no está seguro si Danny está preparado para escucharlo todavía. No está seguro si él tiene las fuerzas para decirlo en voz alta, para darle entidad y poder a esa sensación. Van a cumplir meses en esa relación que no lleva etiqueta y se cuestiona si su compañero duda del nivel de compromiso que Steve tiene en... ellos.

Espera que no.

El teléfono de Danny suena y las palabras se esfuman antes de salir de su boca.

—Bueno, cumpleañero —Danny le da una sonrisa mientras corta la llamada, palmeando su pierna antes de levantarse, haciéndole notar que se perdió toda la conversación—. Tenemos una reunión a la que asistir en el camión de Kamekona. Pero antes tenemos que pasar a buscar a una invitada muy persistente.

Steve se levanta enseguida en eso último. No hace falta que Danny diga el nombre, la sonrisa en su cara deja en claro a quien se refiere.

—¿No vas a decirme qué me compró Grace?

—No le haría eso a mi monito. Y cualquier cosa que Grace te regale te encantará —dice Danny con seguridad. Y tiene tanta razón que algo le aprieta el pecho en respuesta.

Steve lo sigue al Camaro y abre la mano para recibir las llaves.

—¿Y qué vas a regalarme?

Danny le da una sonrisa. Sus ojos se vuelven repentinamente suaves y Steve tiene la tentación de extender su brazo y tocarlo, las reglas que establecieron para esos días que se esfumen en la lejanía.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a regalar algo?

—Te conozco —dice Steve. Danny ha estado evasivo, eso significa que está ocultándole algo.

—De acuerdo, sí, pero tendrás que esperar hasta el fin de semana.

Steve se interesa en eso.

—Estamos a jueves, Danno.

—Me alegra que el ejército te haya enseñado a identificar los días de la semana.

—¿En serio, Danny? ¿Vas a ir con eso para distraerme?


	5. V

_Porque dibujas corazones en el aire_

* * *

Y dice así:

—Un corazón.

No es lo que Steve había pensado decir pero una vez que las palabras salen de su boca se da cuenta que realmente, _realmente_ necesitaba hablar de ello y que la intención se había escondido detrás de su humor durante todo el día. Quizá porque Danny no ha dicho nada al respecto, no cuando volvieron a encontrarse, no en la reunión con el equipo y tampoco cuando quedaron solos en la casa tras un día agotador.

Steve aprendió, en todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose, que Danny y el silencio no conjugan bien. Y se siente impulsado a romper la quietud, un impulso de polaridad inversa.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Danny, la somnolencia apretando su voz.

Steven se gira un poco para mirarlo para encontrarse solamente con las líneas de su perfil a contraluz, recortadas por fulgor plateado de la luna que se derrama tímidamente por la habitación. De repente, Steve piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría ver a Danny a la luz de luna en circunstancias diferentes. Se lo imagina mirándolo con los ojos oscuros y ardientes, el cabello áureo despeinado debajo de sus dedos y la piel dorada, brillante y salada por el sudor...

 _Sí_.

Esa idea tendrá que esperar a que su brazo sane.

—Dibujaste un corazón en el aire, Danno. Para _mí_. Mientras que me sacaban en el helicóptero.

Danny parpadea.

Su rostro se distingue fácilmente en la penumbra pero Steven, con sinceridad, no necesita ver su cara. Puede sentir la tensión en todo su cuerpo gracias a la repentina quietud a su lado. Dormir juntos fue algo que empezó antes de que ellos decidieran que querían empezar una relación, mucho antes que Steve decidiera aferrarse a esa realidad, y es una de sus partes favoritas del día, cuando no tienen que ser más que Steve y Danny, mientras se descubren en la compañía del otro.

En lejanía se pregunta si no es irónico que el sexo sea la parte más simple de su relación, aunque «simple» no es exactamente la palabra correcta. Es... no tan complicada como el resto.

Lo que más lamenta ahora que su brazo está enyesado, roto por infortunio, es que Danny está siendo tan cuidadoso que ha permanecido lejos de su órbita durante todo el día, alternando entre cuidadoso y sofocante como solo él puede hacer. Tratando de no abrumar a Steve por un lado, no queriendo admitir su inquietud, y sin tampoco saber dónde ofrecer la comodidad. Lo siente a kilómetros, aún cuando están en la misma casa.

No es enteramente culpa de Danny, tampoco. Él no sabe aceptar ser cuidado.

—Sí, bueno, estaba preocupado.

Steve quiere ver la cara de Danny ahora que lo ve moverse, retrocediendo como una ola que vuelve al océano, pero se conforma con encontrar sus manos frías. Le dibuja líneas en el dorso con la punta de sus dedos porque siempre ha funcionado para quitar la rigidez en su postura.

—Un corazón no es exactamente algo que se refiera a la preocupación.

Danny resopla.

—Para mí, _sí_ lo es.

 _Que es cierto,_ Steve considera.

La personalidad de Danny viene con altas dosis de preocupación, con la ansiedad camuflada y una feroz devoción. Es la parte de él que deja toda una vida atrás por unas cuantas horas de su hija en un lugar que siente inhóspito, la parte que defiende con uñas y dientes a sus amigos sin importar quién estuviera enfrente, la que lucha por las memorias y las injusticias contra todo un departamento de policías y su propio compañero, la que se compadece de los pesares de otros y trata desesperadamente de arreglarlo todo, incluso en algo tan simple como calmar a un niño en un ascensor.

Y aún así.

Aún así, había sido _significante_. Para él significó. Y para Danny...

Para Danny, obviamente, también.

—¿Vas dibujando corazones para Chin y Kono cuando no estoy mirando? —pregunta, porque Danny reacciona más rápido, más abierto, a sus discusiones que a cualquier otra cosa y ese es su primer movimiento—. Porque podría ponerme celoso por eso.

Ni siquiera necesita encender la luz para saber que Danny está rodando los ojos como suele hacer cuando duda sobre la inteligencia de Steve.

—Como si tú supieras lo que es estar _celoso_.

Parpadea. Sabe lo que es una evasiva cuando la escucha pero acepta el cambio... por el momento.

—¿Crees que no?

No tiene que ver su rostro para saber que está poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Vamos a tener que acordar, Steve, que _yo_ sería el más propenso los celos entre los dos.

Hay tantas cosas que están mal en la cadencia en la que habla Danny, que no puede responder por un minuto. Nunca debe sonar tan inseguro, tan pequeño, tan no-Danny. No cuando puede llenar una habitación sin tener compañía, cuando puede iluminar un lugar con su presencia y sin duda cuando atrae la mirada de todos una vez que está en movimiento.

—Entonces _sí_ fuiste un hermano celoso.

Steve se congela apenas las palabras cruzan sus labios, por razones diferentes. Quizá su compañero tiene razón en verdad y falla en la socialización.

No han hablado de Matt.

No volvieron a referirse al tema desde que le dieron la noticia a los padres de Danny. Ellos afortunadamente no culparon a su hijo mayor por las decisiones estúpidas del menor, algo que Steven aprecia mucho más de lo que puede decir, ya que sabe por experiencia que no es fácil. Mary y él son un perfecto ejemplo.

—No me voy a romper porque hablemos de mi hermano —dice Danny, su voz tan suave como una caricia, y Steve puede respirar otra vez—. En serio, el alivio es insultante… Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. No tenemos que ser de la Marina para aprender a cargar con las cosas pesadas de la vida, Steven.

Y esa es, posiblemente, la razón por la que Steve quiere protegerlo. Danny se escucha como alguien que sabe de lo que _habla_.

—No es por ser o no de la Marina —asegura, con convicción—. Es diferente cuando se trata de la familia, Danno. Y además, por si no te acuerdas, cuando pasó- cuando pasó lo de tu hermano, quisiste evitarme. No quiero que eso pase de nuevo. _Fuiste_ a ver a Rachel.

No se ha considerado una persona celosa, eso era verdad, nunca lo había sido con Catherine antes y no creyó que fuese a cambiar con Danny. Y sin embargo... allí está. En la sensación acre que llena su estómago con el recuerdo de Rachel, tan claro que parece grabado en sus pupilas, y la forma en la que ella lo mira. Sabe el poder que ejerce sobre Danny como un embrujo y no duda en usarlo. También está en la irritación que había sentido cada vez que los ojos azules seguían curvas en la costa y Steve tenía que recordarse que _mirar_ a otras personas es perfectamente natural.

—Fui a ver a Grace —lo corrige Danny—. Que _casualmente_ vive con Rachel, ya sabes, por temas de la justicia. Pero sí, no reaccioné bien esa vez... lo siento. Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo.

Esa es una disculpa tan buena como la que conseguirá en el mejor día.

Se pregunta, no sin un un vestigio de amargura, qué cosa no hará Danny la próxima vez. ¿Huir de Steven o ir con Rachel y Grace?

—¿Y por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

Hay una pausa.

Steve todavía puede ver la duda en la cara de su compañero cuando se vuelve a mirarlo, en la forma en la que su labio inferior se esconde detrás de sus dientes y de verdad odia hacerse roto el brazo. Es uno de esos momentos en los que deberían estar enredados alrededor del otro, con la mínima distancia posible entre los dos.

Danny, finalmente, suspira. Los párpados caen por un momento, alejándose, y es tan extraño, para Steve, notar que no encuentra las palabras que siente la tensión trepándole por la columna.

—Le mentiste al FBI esa noche. Tú, que me conoces hace menos de un año y no sabías nada de mi hermano, le mentiste a varios agentes federales para darme una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien... porque creías que yo podía hacerlo.

—Creo en ti —dice, y es una verdad fácil de reconocer en voz alta.

Quiere decirle que él tenía la misma mirada que había tenido durante el caso de Meka aquel día. No había creído entonces, la primera vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a caer en el mismo error.

—Matty estuvo a punto de traicionarlo todo por... por dinero. No le importaba lo que eso le haría a mamá y a papá- a Grace. A mí. No creyó que podría ayudarlo siquiera... que yo haría todo lo que pudiera para salvarlo… Creyó que sería fácil.

Duda tanto en romper el silencio que Steve se le adelanta.

—Sabes que no te hubiera juzgado si lo dejabas ir.

Porque pese a que Danny había estado equivocado con Matt, no haría una cosa diferente.

—No habría podido mirarte a la cara _si_ lo dejaba ir. Y Matty tenía razón en algo que me dijo, ¿sabes? —La voz de Danny se había hecho mucho más pequeña—. No soy tan bueno como me gusta que piensen que soy.

Steve cierra los ojos. _Matthew Williams._

—Me estás diciendo que no querías verme porque pensabas que yo... ¿Qué? ¿Iba a juzgarte por los errores de tu hermano? Fueron sus decisiones, no las tuyas. Mentir fue decisión mía, en todo caso. Elegiste la justicia. Sigues siendo el mismo buen hombre-

—No —interrumpe Danny, cuidadosamente. Aleja los ojos otra vez, como si mirar a Steve fuese algo insoportable—. No pensaba en la justicia en ese momento. No lo hice. Lo que- lo que quiero decir es que no podía elegir a Matty. No… cuando ya te había elegido a ti. ¿Podemos no hablar más de esto?

No deja de sorprenderle lo contradictorio que es este hombre.

—Esto es importante. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A qué te refieres con «elegirme a mí»?

Danny se muerde los labios una vez más y Steve quisiera... tanto, tanto poder sanar por fuerza de voluntad. El dolor en su brazo es como un zumbido sordo que puede ignorar en favor de un momento tranquilo entre ambos y aún así, Danny se quedará lejos.

Hasta que encuentre una forma de convencerlo que no se romperá.

—Danno-

Y eso es lo único que escapa de sus labios. Danny le da un suspiro prolongado, agónico.

—Prefiero que _él_ me odie antes de perder tu confianza y decepcionarte- ¿De acuerdo? Cuando lo vi subir al avión solamente estaba pensando en que no podía dejar que vieras ese lado de mí. Listo, es eso. ¿Podemos ir a dormir ahora?

Steve aprieta los dedos en la muñeca de Danny. Puede seguir discutiendo por horas y lo sabe. Por eso decide que lo más sensato es ceder porque Daniel Williams solo te escuchará cuando quiera escucharte.

—Está bien. Pero ven más cerca.

No solo es obvio en la rigidez que persiste en el cuerpo de Danny que la idea no le convence, también lo es en el mutismo que araña el espacio entre ellos. Hace un intento para acercarse en su lugar pero el movimiento parece alertar a Danny más que otra cosa.

—Creo que voy a dormir a la otra habitación... Me muevo mucho cuando duermo. Podría golpearte mientras-

Reprime un suspiro en la penumbra.

—No haces eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabrías? Duermes como los muertos, Steve. Y con tu brazo...

—Nunca te quejaste antes.

—Tú _nunca_ te quejaste antes.

—No, Danny, quiero decir- uh.

Por supuesto, como hace en ocasiones, Danny puede decir exactamente lo que Steve está pensando.

—Si te _refieres_ a tu costumbre de canalizar un koala mientras estás durmiendo y pensar que yo soy una almohada, entonces, no. No me molesta. No me voy a quejar. Pero estás herido, ergo, debes tener cuidado y si vas a querer abrazarme como sueles hacer-

—¿Cuál es- ¿Por qué _siempre_ me estás comparando con un koala?

Danny lo mira con incredulidad, primero. Enseguida, súbitamente, empieza a reírse. Y es el mejor sonido que Steve ha escuchado en _todo_ el día.

—Eres exasperante —dice, y se gana una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol en respuesta.

—Lo mismo para ti, súper SEAL.

Steve le sonríe por un momento, pero luego tira de la muñeca de Danny otra vez. Más firme. Insistente.

—No te vayas.

A veces tiene la sensación que él lo hará. Que Danny se marchará de la isla apenas tenga la oportunidad, que un día descubrirá que Steve no es lo suficientemente bueno para quedarse y volverá a los brazos de Rachel. Pero a veces, a veces, Danny lo mira y él sabe que, en realidad… sí. Que ellos están allí para un viaje largo.

No ha dormido solo en lo que siente como una eternidad y no pretende cambiar eso.

—Tú también me importas mucho, Danny —murmura, con el corazón tartamudeando en lo rápido que se arrastran las palabras fuera de sus cuerdas vocales, en lo sentidas que suenan y en lo vulnerable que lo dejan— Lo que te dije, lo que te dije cuando empezamos esta relación, sigue en pie…

Es una sorpresa darse cuenta que, después de tanto pensar qué Danny no estaba listo para escuchar esas palabras, Steve era quien no podía articularlas-

Es una sorpresa, aún más grande, sentir la punta de los dedos de Danny en su rostro, ganando fuerza y confianza. No negaría el alivio de tener esos dedos contra su rostro y la confirmación continua que Danny sería así, fuego y hielo en el toque de su piel. Lo quemaría, enviado escalofríos a su espina dorsal.

—No necesito que digas cosas porque piensas que es lo que quiero escuchar. No lo hagas.

—No lo haré —dice, suave—. Si me prometes que no huirás de mi otra vez.

— _Quid pro quo_ , uh.

—Estrictamente hablando, con eso te estás refiriendo a un error gramatical en latín.

—¿Debería decir entonces « _Do ut des_ » para que esta conversación sea válida para ti?

—Sería apropiado, sí.

Su mano libre encuentra su camino hacia el cuello de Danny, su palma rozando el cabello suave mientras lo acerca. Saborea la familiaridad de sus labios por un momento, el calor de su aliento y algo que podría haber sido un suspiro, o tal vez su nombre.

—Eres un nerd, ¿te das cuenta?

No es la primera vez que Danny le dice eso.

—Déjame señalar que tú también lo sabías.

—Eso tiene una explicación perfectamente aceptable que tal vez algún día te diga.

 _¿Algún día?_

—¿Por qué no ahora?

Danny se ríe.

—Porque debes ir a dormir. Y no tienes que sonar como un niño de cinco años...

* * *

Notas:

 **Do ut des** : _doy para que me des._


	6. VI

_Porque dices que no se parece a nada que hayas experimentado antes. Y te creo._

* * *

Y dice así:

Es ineludible, en algún punto. Tan inevitable como el amanecer o que Steve sienta una insana fascinación por las explosiones. Danny se dice que debería haber sabido que pasaría más temprano que tarde, que ninguna pareja existe en el vacío —lo sabe bien, por supuesto, es la razón porque su historia con Rachel quedó truncada en algún lugar del camino que suponía continuidad— y su relación con Steve tiene que enfrentar realidades e historias, las inquietudes del presente y las vivencias del pasado. Le sorprende, no obstante, que un punto de realidad llegue en la apariencia de una morena que no sea Rachel.

No es tanto que Danny no había esperado ver a Catherine Rollins nunca más tanto como... Danny no esperaba ver a Catherine Rollins en ningún momento _pronto_. No cuando el estado de su relación con Steve ha sido sometido a un cambio definitivo y tiene que sentir el desajuste, las secuelas. A Danny le costó su tiempo ver a Stanley como una pareja para Rachel y más tiempo aún respetar ese lugar —el hecho que Grace lo quisiera contribuyó a ello, sinceramente— por lo que él no entiende por qué Catherine pisaría la casa de Steve sabiendo que él está en pareja con otra persona más que para hacerse daño.

Steve puede ser abrumadoramente duro consigo mismo y quizá es algo que Catherine comparte, esa necesidad de mostrarse fuerte ante las vivencias personales tanto como deben serlo en el campo. Considera, por lo tanto, que quizá es consecuencia del entrenamiento en la Marina.

Se le ocurre, mientras la ve cruzar la puerta, toda elegante, hermosa y grácil, que él realmente no conoce la naturaleza de la relación o cuántos años llevan conociéndose. Lo saluda con una facilidad que hace que los hombros se le relajen y que refleje la sonrisa que adorna su rostro. Steve ya perdió un amigo cuando llegó a Hawai, tan intenso como fue el fin de Nick Taylor, y Danny no quiere que tenga que alejarse de sus amistades. Imagina que ya será lo suficientemente duro con DADT, aún cuando los rumores dicen que su retiro es inminente. Si es que Danny y Steve siguen juntos, desde luego.

Tiene sus reservas todavía. No tanto por Steve, porque sabe lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser. Pero Danny… Danny no es bueno para ser feliz.

—¿Y Steve? —pregunta Catherine, sus ojos barriendo la habitación y una sonrisa traviesa tocando la esquina de su boca. El sonido del océano atraviesa las paredes en una señal de bienvenida aparente—. Déjame adivinar...

Danny se ríe.

—Está nadando, sí. Necesita un momento para canalizar a Aquaman cada día y tuvo un tiempo sin poder hacerlo con libertad así que no saldrá hasta que empiece a transformarse en una pasa-

Catherine lo mira con suave confusión —incluso con esa expresión luce hermosa, lo que es francamente humillante— pero Danny no está, no efectivamente, sorprendido con que ella no sepa lo que pasó. Steve es muy reservado con todo lo que pueda verse como debilidad. Decide que lo mejor es ir al punto, porque tampoco quiere traer a colación cómo y dónde había ocurrido el accidente. Los petroglifos eran suyos, por el momento.

—Se rompió el brazo —comenta, haciendo una mueca en simpatía—. Hace unos días el doctor le dijo que su brazo estaba bien y...

La preocupación de Catherine es evidente en su rostro, una nube que rompe con el cielo despejado, y Danny sabe que es absurdo sentir una punzada de celos en respuesta a la angustia genuina y sincera.

—¿Se lanzó a nadar de todas formas?

—No enseguida. Tuve que... convencerlo que esperase un poco.

Catherine parpadea, alejando la mirada desde el fondo de la estancia para volverse a concentrar en él y hay una chispa de asombro limpio en sus ojos.

—Tienes que decirme cómo hiciste eso —le dice, una nota de diversión palpitando detrás de sus palabras. La preocupación parece desvanecerse—. Nunca consigo decirle que no.

Danny siente el calor trepar por su cuello pero se niega a enrojecer en presencia de la ex novia de Steve. Ella es más difícil de leer de lo que Steve es, pero hay trazos en su expresión que no puede controlar. Puede que sea una excelente jugadora de póquer… A menos que se trate de un juego en el que participe Steven McGarrett.

No puede culparla si tiene debilidad por ese idiota. Danny es culpable de ello también.

—Tiene suerte de tenerte —murmura Catherine con una seriedad inesperada cubriendo su rostro—. Nunca fue fácil para él, ya sabes, confiar en las personas. Y confía en ti mucho.

No puede no agradecerle esta mujer. Apenas se habían visto un par de veces antes de ese día y es cierto que Steve no le habla mucho de ella —Steve rara vez habla de su pasado, en realidad—, pero está más aliviado de no verla resentir la ruptura y la relación que terminó de lo que pensó que estaría. También es agradable ver que no es ningún frente, que realmente está bien con todo.

—Me alegra verte bien —le dice, sincero—. No me dijo que vendrías... habríamos hecho algo para ti con el equipo. Kono quería insistir en que vayas a surfear con ella la próxima vez.

—No sabe —responde ella, sonriendo otra vez con ese borde divertido—. Hace tiempo que no hablamos y quería darle una sorpresa.

—Ve a verlo, entonces. Voy a cerrar la puerta del garaje, seguro querrá ponerse al día con el Marquis y ya es demasiado.

Catherine se ríe un poco y le da una ola a modo de saludo, comentando algo bajo su aliento que no llega a entender. Danny ignora otra punzada de dolor en lo perfecta que es para Steve —los dos rídiculamente hermosos, con formación similar y un entendimiento vivencial que Danny no puede ni imitar— y se pregunta si no es demasiado egoísta desear que no hubiese aparecido tan pronto, tan repentinamente.

Habría querido tiempo para prepararse.

Los últimos días ya habían sido ajetreados como para que ahora se le sume la visita de la ex de Steve.

Rachel y Stan están tratando de pasar mucho más tiempo con Grace para que reciba la noticia de la llegada de un bebé con mayor alegría de la que mostró la primera vez que sacaron el tema. Si bien su niña está lejos de ser una caprichosa malcriada, gracias al Cielo, ser hija única por diez años no es algo que te permita ser muy afín a la idea de un nuevo niño en la familia que te quite tu lugar. Todos están convencidos que Grace será una hermana mayor receptiva y cariñosa pero es verdad que adaptarse a la novedad llevará su tiempo. Danny quiere preguntarle a Grace qué piensa de la idea de compartir a Danno con otra persona más, además de Steve, antes de tomar una decisión definitiva sobre la propuesta de su ex esposa.

Su vida está llena de sorpresas, eso es indudable.

Tiene la tentación de ir al patio detrás de Catherine y ver la cara de Steve —siempre es adorable cuando algo lo sorprende positivamente— pero decide que puede darles un momento, por lo que cambia de rumbo hacia la cocina. No es una estratagema para observarlos pero la figura recortada contra el atardecer es difícil de ignorar para sus ojos y la ventana parece ser una pantalla a una realidad lejana. Puede ver a Steve caminando hacia ella, viéndose estúpidamente atractivo, con el agua dibujando caminos en su piel. También ve los brazos de Catherine en sus hombros durante un minuto en un abrazo afectuoso y...

Un beso.

Danny parpadea.

Algo hace ' _click_ ' en el fondo de su mente.

Catherine vino de sorpresa a ver a Steve... para hacer lo que siempre hacen cuando ella viene.

Catherine no sabía que Danny-

Uh.

No es un beso que destella pasión aniquiladora ni parece ser más que el roce de los labios, pero es una imagen que le incomoda a un mayor nivel de lo que consideraría aceptable. De lo que desearía. Pasan dos latidos y cuando Danny está a punto de cruzar la puerta hacia el patio y dispararle a Steve, entonces ve que él la está empujando suavemente, lejos, y puede respirar.

Le había prometido a Steve que no volvería a huir por lo que no sale corriendo de la casa dando un portazo. Tranquilamente, vuelve sobre sus pasos y sube a la habitación.

Si Danny no responde al llamado de Steve a la primera, probablemente no es adrede. El agua de la ducha es relajante mientras se derrama sobre él y le cosquillea el cuero cabelludo. Es fácil ignorar el mundo fuera de la puerta y alarga el tiempo más de lo debido porque sabe que eso hará enojar a su compañero más que cualquier otro. La segunda vez, sí, innegablemente no responde adrede porque no está muy entusiasmado con ver el estúpidamente perfecto rostro de su… de lo que sea que es Steven para él.

Steve, neandertal que es, cierra la puerta de la habitación de un golpe después de entrar. Danny pega un salto que casi le hace tirar su ropa sucia.

—¿Por qué golpeas la puerta? —le pregunta, una ráfaga de irritación corriendo por sus venas—. Vas a romper algo.

Steve parpadea, como si no hubiese estado esperando ver a Danny… salir de la ducha.

—Creí que te habías ido.

—Y dar un portazo solucionaría todo. _Siempre_ te estás quejando que hago eso.

Steve se cruza de brazos en respuesta, un gesto que hace constantemente cuando está tenso, y Danny sigue la línea de los músculos del antebrazo por un momento antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Tanto como quiere estar enojado con él, se siente más herido que otra cosa.

Catherine fue la que salió a buscarlo.

Catherine fue la que lo _besó_.

Pero Catherine… no sabía que Steve estaba en pareja con alguien más, no sabía que su relación había terminado, porque Steve no se había _molestado_ en decirle.

No es con ella el problema.

—Te prometí que no volvería a huir si sentía que estábamos teniendo problemas, pero se suponía que… cuando… Cuando dijiste que nosotros éramos diferentes… Dios, Steve, te _ayudé_ a engañar a tu novia. Me dejaste-

 _Joder_.

Decirlo en voz alta lo hace querer volver a meterse en la ducha. Danny es una peor persona de lo que creía.

La cara de Steve está cuidadosamente en blanco. —Cath no _era_ mi novia. Nunca lo fue. Nosotros… Danny, no éramos pareja. Y sí, bueno, teníamos relaciones sexuales cuando estábamos en el mismo lugar. Salimos un par de veces-

Esto se está poniendo mejor _y_ mejor.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hacías con ella lo mismo que estás haciendo _conmigo_?

Steve se ve como si Danny le hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago. Sacude la cabeza, efusivamente. Sus ojos están abiertos, horrorizados en la acusación, y se ve extrañamente vulnerable en ese momento.

—¿ _Qué_? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Parpadea con incredulidad.

—¡Eso es lo que me estás diciendo! Y además no le contaste de _nosotros_ —dice Danny y no necesita una confirmación porque la expresión de culpa en la cara de Steve es suficiente. Se pasa una mano por el rostro—. ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué realmente esperabas seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella en ese jueguito que hacen a pesar que estabas _conmigo_?

Danny lo fulmina con la mirada cuando ve a Steve dar un paso dentro de la habitación, bloqueando totalmente la salida. Su irritación se inflama con cada cosa que pretende tranquilizarlo.

— _No_. Danny, escucha- Escúchame, ¿está bien? Solo, por una vez en tu vida, _escucha_. Cath y yo- Rara vez hablábamos a menos que se tratase de favores que nos debíamos el uno al otro. No nos llamábamos para contarnos de nuestras vidas y nosotros… Nosotros teníamos un acuerdo simple y así es como funcionábamos. Si hay una razón por la que no le dije es porque estaba esperando que hablar con ella en persona y-

Eso suena mejor que cualquier otro escenario.

—¿Y qué?

—Y lo _olvidé_.

—Olvidaste ¿qué?

—Llamarla.

Danny pestañea, totalmente escéptico.

—¿ _Cómo_?

Steve hace una mueca llena de amargura.

—Lo olvidé. Primero pasó lo de Mary, luego nosotros... empezamos a salir. Entonces Rachel te propuso lo del bebé y luego fue lo de Matt… Me _necesitabas_ aquí. Luego apareció Jenna y pudimos- ya sabes, empezar a investigar a fondo a Wo Fat. Luego me rompí el brazo y yo- la verdad es que no necesitábamos a Inteligencia Naval para ninguno de los casos recientes que tuvimos...

Ah.

—Dijo que vino de sorpresa.

—Sí —Steve se masajea el cuello un poco—. Quería sorprenderme. Estuvo muy ocupada últimamente. No pensó en llamar hasta que vio el Camaro en la puerta pero, ella ya estaba aquí y…

Si no supiera cómo es Steve cuando se obsesiona, diría que es toda porquería lo que sale de su boca. Pero lo ha visto actuar ya. Durante un año, casi. Es un hombre de obsesiones, con una visión de túnel que Danny a veces aprecia y a veces detesta. Y también es pésimo, realmente, asquerosamente _terrible_ en interacciones humanas.

 _Animal_ le queda pintado.

—¿Y ahora le dijiste que te olvidaste de decirle que estabas en pareja?

No puede quitar toda la aspereza de su tono.

—No necesité decirle mucho —dice Steve, encogiéndose un poco en ello. Todavía se ve culpable, ese gesto que a Danny le hace pensar en cachorros a punto de llorar y está tirando de las fibras sensibles en su pecho—. Lo supo cuando le dije que había alguien más. Dijo que debió sospechar porque no había tenido llamadas mías en algún tiempo pero nunca le había hablado de otra mujer que me interesase en _Hawai'i_ … Solamente le había hablado de mi compañero, su hija y el equipo. Y bueno... tú estás viviendo aquí, prácticamente. Puso las piezas juntas.

Steve parece que no sabe cómo interpretar el silencio que le sigue a la declaración y se acerca, ignorando toda la lejanía previa. Una de sus manos se atreve a descansar en la espalda de Danny, en el hueco entre sus omóplatos y él suspira aliviado cuando Steve traza caminos invisibles con los dedos, alejando la tensión.

—¿Se fue? —pregunta, sintiéndose culpable por no sabe qué. Deja caer la cabeza contra uno de los hombros fuertes de su pareja, cerrando los ojos para inhalar profundamente la proximidad. La piel de Steve sabe a la sal del océano.

—Sí. Quería… algo de espacio.

Pero no sabe si se refiere a Catherine o a él, a _ellos_ , porque las manos de Steve se mueven de nuevo en la quietud de la habitación, rodeando su cintura, ganando fuerza y caución cuando lo descubre sin resistencia.

No lo puede creer.

Bueno, eso es mentira. Este es _Steven McGarrett._

Lo puede creer perfectamente.

—Te das cuenta que eso te muestra como un pésimo material de novio, ¿verdad? —pregunta Danny, sin saber que más decir. Su boca se siente atraída por la suave piel del hombro de Steve. Lo escucha suspirar, aliviado.

—Es diferente contigo. —Los dedos de Steve se asientan en su pelo, enredándose apenas, mientras que su otra mano mueve el rostro de Danny para ver su cara con una suavidad que parece discordar con la intensidad del momento. Parece buscar algo en el fondo de su mirada con los ojos penetrantes, agudos que le resultan tan familiares—. Es totalmente diferente contigo.

Son palabras, todavía, pero… le _cree_. Danny tiene una gran, enorme, _estúpida_ debilidad por el tipo.

Aún así.

—Si alguna vez haces algo parecido… te voy a disparar, lo sabes, ¿no?

La boca de Steve se curva apenas en una esquina.

— _Afirmativo_.


	7. VII

_Porque me das serenidad en medio de la tormenta._

* * *

Y dice así:

Steve no recuerda muchas cosas de su madre. La recuerda perfecta y sonriente, con ojos inteligentes y astutos. La recuerda hermosa, parada en la puerta de la casa mientras Mary y él jugaban en el agua. La recuerda saludando a su padre con un beso fugaz cuando él llegaba de trabajar. La recuerda sencilla, un poco reservada, mientras iba a sus reuniones de maestros. A veces está contento que Mary haya sido más pequeña que él cuando ella falleció, porque las memorias se pueden volver añoranza y Steve añora el recuerdo de su madre tanto que le quema. Especialmente en esos instantes en que se _permite_ rememorar.

A veces tiene miedo que la mitad de esos recuerdos se los haya inventado.

Es peor con su padre. Y la verdad es que no tiene lógica ni sentido. No hay razón alguna, para la diferencia. Tal vez el tiempo. Su padre había muerto el septiembre pasado pero, la realidad angustiosa e inquietante, es que lo había perdido muchísimo tiempo antes. Y si bien fue John quien lo empujó de su vida y Steve resintió durante años esa distancia que les impuso, jamás encontró la fuerza para terminarla. Creyó que siempre podría volver a casa y mostrarle a su papá quién era, que lo escucharía decirle que lo amaba y que estaba orgulloso algún día.

Pero el tiempo pasó y las oportunidades, también.

Se pregunta si eso es lo que lo empujó a aferrarse a Danny con los dos brazos cuando estuvo seguro que allí, entre ellos, había algo más que amistad. No es una cuestión que lo mantenga despierto en las noches, excepto que esa noche se le aparece como algo que sí. Pero esa noche Steve se permite ser un poco indulgente mientras saborea el aire fresco de la madrugada en su playa privada, preso del sonido de las olas y perdido entre los recuerdos de lo que una vez había sido.

Es desconcertante cuando los brazos de Danny atrapan su cintura y su cuerpo se apoya sólidamente en su espalda, cálido. Las pisadas contra la arena se habían perdido en algún lugar entre la conciencia y la memoria, y pese a que no habría dejado ese momento de debilidad ante cualquier otra persona, Steve sabe que es difícil ocultarse de Danny.

—Son las dos de la madrugada, Danno. Deberías estar durmiendo.

—La cama estaba vacía —murmura Danny contra su espalda. Tiene ese tono somnoliento que hace que quiera arrastrarlo hacia la cama otra vez, por razones completamente distintas a encontrar el descanso—. Hace frío.

—No sé cómo puedes tener frío en Hawai'i. Estamos en un ambiente tropical.

Danny no le responde de inmediato.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No podía dormir.

—Ya sé eso, Capitán Obvio. —No necesita mirarlo a la cara para saber que está rodando los ojos, su voz lo dice todo—. Quiero decir, aquí. Siempre te metes a nadar cuando algo te molesta, no te quedas en la orilla con la mirada perdida.

Steve suspira.

—Es el aniversario de la muerte de mamá mañana. Hace años que no estaba en la isla para esta fecha.

Algo parecido le había sacudido durante el cumpleaños de su padre. Había sido fácil hacerlo pasar desapercibido entonces porque habían estado inmersos en las complicaciones diarias, Steve se había roto el brazo y Danny no había hecho mención al tema pero… Abril llega como una nueva ola de memorias y lo arrastra todo a la orilla, tan cerca que Steve no puede hacer más que quedarse allí y mirar los restos abandonados por la marea.

Se quedan en silencio, los dos. Steve percibe movimiento a sus espaldas, pisadas débiles alejándose de él, pero se relaja cuando Danny lo enfrenta. Sus manos se sienten cálidas contra su rostro y Steve cierra los ojos mientras se apoya un poco en el contacto. Quisiera no mostrarse tan codicioso con la cercanía, la proximidad, pero desde que Danny pasa casi todas las noches en su cama y está más _consciente de Steve_ de lo que muchas personas han estado, es un poco absurdo negarse a sí mismo cuánto lo necesita en ese momento.

—Está bien que te sientas un poco perdido —le dice Danny, en ese tono que a veces usa con Grace. Cariñoso y suave, tan diferente del que tiene para el resto de los mortales. Suena aún más sosegado en la noche, un suave suspiro por encima del sonido del océano—. Pero sabes que no estás solo, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera tienes que hablar conmigo… Puedo acompañarte.

Duda de eso, sinceramente.

—No sé si puedes quedarte callado tanto tiempo.

—¿Estás diciendo que hablo mucho?

Steve se ríe. La sonrisa efímera que relampaguea la cara de Danny le habla de que eso era justamente lo que esperaba.

—Solamente cuando estás despierto.

Steve lo arrastra más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, y acaricia los dedos suavemente sobre la piel que se asoma debajo de su ropa.

A veces Steve tiene la tentación de decirle que, cuando están ellos dos solos, deberían estar desnudos. Todo el tiempo que estén ellos solos, la verdad. Hay muchas buenas sugerencias en su cabeza, titilando. Para empezar, está el clima tropical de las islas, la obviedad que durmiendo juntos podrían mantener el calor en las noches, el hecho que Danny tiene un cuerpo admirable, músculos bien formados, tonificados y un bronceado dorado que Steve no puede apreciar lo suficiente con toda la ropa que usa... y que la ropa está sobrevalorada.

Pero Danny insiste en vestir pijama porque _es Danny_ y por supuesto que insiste.

—No creo que quieras acompañarme a nadar, ¿verdad?

Las cejas de Danny se levantan.

—Primero te dedicas a esparcir el rumor que no sé nadar, cosa que sí sé hacer, porque no puedes tolerar el hecho que no lo disfrute como tú, Aquaman… Y acabas de preguntarme si te acompañaría a nadar. ¿Es algún tipo de mensaje?

Hay un tono indescifrable en la voz de Danny.

—Nunca dejaría que te pasara algo en el agua. Igual que nunca dejaría que algo te pasara en tierra —le dice Steve, sin vacilar ni un segundo. Se sonríe al ver la expresión aturdida y adorable en el rostro de su acompañante—. Sobre si sabes o no… Es ver para creer, Danno.

Danny lo mira por un largo minuto. Se muerde el labio, como debatiéndose sobre algo y al final, da un paso hacia atrás, liberándose rápidamente de su abrazo.

—Vamos, entonces.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Danny pone los ojos en blanco y tira de su brazo hacia adelante, rumbo al océano. Steve parpadea, sintiendo una ráfaga de curiosidad ansiosa mezclada con algo muy parecido a la culpa. No puede negar que siempre ha tenido curiosidad por ver a su pareja en el océano, el roce del agua contra su piel dorada y…

Pero-

—No tienes que…

Danny lo fulmina con la mirada, jalando más fuerte de su brazo.

—Por favor. _Cállate_.

Solo cuando se balancean entre las olas, lejos de la orilla y los contrariedades aparentes, lejos de las memorias y perdidos entre horas y oscuridades, es que Steve vuelve a atraparlo entre sus brazos. Danny no se resiste y va con él, moviéndose sin esfuerzo por el agua. Imagina que podrían quedarse allí por una eternidad pero no quiere obligar a Danny a quedarse allí mucho más de lo… bueno, de lo necesario.

—Oye. ¿Me dirás algún día por qué no te gusta el océano?

Danny gira el rostro para mirarlo y su expresión es una amalgama de emociones que no alcanza a descifrar.

—Tal vez.

Es una respuesta suficientemente buena para Steve. Por el momento. Aprieta sus brazos alrededor de él y presiona los labios contra su sien.

— _Gracias_ , Danno.


	8. VIII

_Porque no quiero soltarte, ni que me sueltes._

* * *

Y dice así:

Steve se da cuenta de lo mucho que extraña a Danny estando en la quietud de su auto. Es algo peculiar el tener tanta consciencia de otra persona, de su presencia y ausencia. La casa no estará vacía porque Grace, bendita sea ella, se está quedando en la que solía ser la habitación de Mary. Lo ha hecho durante toda la semana, desde que Rachel y Stanley dejaron la ciudad. Danny había estado extasiado con la idea de quedarse con la niña —con la idea que Grace se quede con ellos durante tantos días— y Steve aún recordaba su alegría, podía saborear los momentos gracias a las memorias.

Había sido una gran, maravillosa semana. De esas que él no podía creer que merecía tener.

Hasta que Danny fue envenenado por Sarín, desde luego.

 _Sarín_.

Muchas frases hechas resuenan en su cabeza, todas ideas opacas, y las imágenes… las imágenes se amontonan detrás de sus párpados. Es amarga agonía, una sensación muy distinta a la que él está acostumbrado y es _aterradora_. Y no debería. En la Marina lo habían preparado para sobrevivir. Lo habían entrenado para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo, para vencer cualquier cosa. Se suponía que ese era el trato. Steve tenía que dejarlo todo: su vida, su tiempo, el sudor y las lágrimas metafóricas y literales, ofreciéndolo enteramente como parte de pago, para obtener la fuerza, los logros y las victorias. Ser de los mejores, sino el mejor.

Pero la Marina no lo había preparado para Danny Williams.

En algún lugar de su mente, una risa hace eco. Suena increíblemente igual a la de Freddie.

 _«La persona de la que te enamores será muy especial. Estoy seguro. Y te volverá loco. Más loco de lo que eres.»_

En aquel entonces se había reído de las palabras de su amigo. No pensó que cambiaría tanto.

Había una razón por la que Cath y él terminaron la primera vez. Antes de Danny. No fue por Billy. Catherine le había dicho entonces que ellos, lo que tenían, no era _real_. Habían podido ser amigos entonces, a pesar de lo mucho que había dolido en primer momento, y no mucho después terminaron en la cama de nuevo. Quizá por eso a Catherine le había costado aceptar que estaba en una relación con alguien. Su reacción cuando descubrió a Danny había sido de sorpresa más que enojo, de asombro más que desgarro. Ambos habían dado por hecho que él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de relaciones. Steve había asumido que él... no estaba hecho para los compromisos a largo plazo.

Huyó de ellos mucho tiempo.

Pero con Danny... con Danny no había otra opción que ese tipo de _relación_. Porque él, una vez que te pensaba digno, te incluía en su burbuja y te conservaba allí. Si bien solía quejarse que Steve tomara control en su vida, había sido Danny quien había dado los primeros pasos en su relación y le había dado comodidad, quien había cedido. Fue él quien lo había ido a buscar. Lo invitaba a comer, alejarse de las paredes heladas de su dolor. Entraba a su casa, también. Sin golpear las puertas, solo entrando y sintiéndose cómodo y abriendo los brazos para romper la distancia. Ignorando cualquier tipo de bravata que Steve pudiese ofrecer para empujarlo. Rasgando las paredes que tan celosamente había construido con cada mirada y cada sonrisa y cada discusión estúpida sobre Hawai'i y New Jersey y...

Y luego estaba Grace, que era integral parte de él. Y una historia que llevaba escrita en su piel, en su corazón, que estaba atada a ellos de la misma forma que las muertes de sus padres estaban a Steve. Una historia que quería conocer.

Se había dejado envolver por ello. Y había querido, anhelado incluso, ese tipo de conexión.

Y si quería a Danny, tenía que aceptarlo _todo_.

 _«Si te dije que estaba contigo, me refería a esto también. No quiero ver solo las partes buenas.»_

Steve estaba en una relación comprometida, contra todos los pronósticos que se había hecho en su vida. Y no podía soltarse. No quería.

Aún cuando le aterrase.

—¿Steve?

Grace llama su atención desde el asiento trasero. Había estado comprensiblemente tranquila desde que la fue a buscar a la escuela.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Mamá está al teléfono. Quiere hablar contigo.

Danny no había estado contento cuando vio el celular de Grace. La imagen de su rostro se había grabado en sus pupilas.

Estira la mano para aceptar el celular. Los ojos de Grace siguen cada uno de sus movimientos.

—No pude hablar mucho con Danny la primera vez que Grace me llamó y quería asegurarme de... ¿Cómo está Daniel?

Rachel suena frágil al otro lado de la línea.

—Está... Los médicos le administraron el antídoto a tiempo —responde, muy consciente que Grace está escuchando la conversación—. Se va a reponer. Es muy fuerte, nuestro Danno.

Le da una sonrisa a la pequeña, a través del espejo retrovisor, y le sabe a triunfo recibir una de respuesta.

Rachel, en cambio, suspira. Es una sorpresa escuchar el alivio en su voz. Steve se pregunta si Stan también siente esa ráfaga de irritación cada vez que la memoria de lo que fue aparece entre Danny y Rachel.

—Me dijo que estaba bien pero- pero nunca puedo estar segura con él. No es bueno para dejar que lo cuiden.

Steve puede dar fe de ello. Del Danny que se esconde para tapar sus heridas, que se aleja cuando quieren ayudarle. Sabe que ellos se parecen en eso y a la vez, son muy distintos.

—Él está bien… Tanto como puede ser. Lo tendrán en el hospital bajo observación para estar seguros pero el pronóstico es muy optimista.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Steve —asegura—. ¿Estás seguro que no te molesta que Grace se quede contigo? Puedo ir a pedirle a nuestra niñera... Tomaremos el primer vuelo disponible pero-

—Rachel —Inhala profundamente, tratando de no sonar tan agotado como se siente—. No es ninguna molestia. Al contrario. Me encanta tenerla de visita.

—Te tiene mucho cariño —le dice Rachel, en un tono difícil de definir—. Danny dice que eres increíblemente bueno con ella.

Steve puede sentir su sonrisa crecer. Sabe que no es muy bueno con los niños en general por lo que las palabras son aún más poderosas. En especial, porque Danny es el mejor padre que ha conocido en su vida.

—Lo intento. Es fácil con Grace —Una pausa—. Es una niña increíble.

—Está escuchando cada palabra, ¿verdad?

Steve se ríe. En un día que empezó tan mal, se siente casi… incorrecto. Pero no.

Danny está bien. Grace está bien. Y todo, de algún modo, no se ve tan mal como llegó a verse cuando se subió a la ambulancia en la mañana.

—Sí. Pero igual lo sostengo.

—Muy bien, entonces. De verdad te lo agradezco mucho —dice Rachel, más contenida—. Estaremos allí pronto. Adiós.

Steve le devuelve el teléfono a Grace.

—Oye, _kamalei_. Sé que querías quedarte en el hospital pero… ¿Qué dices de prepararle una sorpresa a Danno para cuando venga a casa?

El rostro de Grace se ilumina con una sonrisa.


	9. IX

_Porque te admiro._

* * *

Y dice así:

Steve no puede dormir. Debería hacerlo, piensa, ya que lo que ha estado esperando durante unas eternas semanas ocurrió. Danny fue dado de alta tras su último encuentro con la muerte con un diagnóstico más que optimista —aunque los médicos le advierten que el sarín puede tener consecuencias a largo plazo y debe estar atento— y está durmiendo profundamente, sin reparos ni preocupaciones.

 _Danny está bien._

Realmente debería aprovechar el tiempo para descansar también.

Pese a que no había sido una gran reunión la que tuvieron esa tarde, fue suficiente para traer ruido y algo de emoción, para romper un poco su burbuja y recordarles que había gente que había estado preocupada por los recientes acontecimientos. Había empezado como una celebración privada para ellos y Grace, gracias a que Rachel había tenido el gesto de dejar que ella se quedase a dormir para darle más tiempo con Danny ahora que estaba fuera del hospital, pero Steve no se sorprendió al ver a Chin y Kono en su puerta pasadas las dos de la tarde. Y de algún modo tampoco le asombró que la fiesta de bienvenida teminara extendiéndose hasta Kamekona y Max. Y Jenna, desde luego.

Si no fuese por Jenna, habrían perdido a Danny. _Steve_ habría perdido...

Se niega a continuar con ese pensamiento que se siente impropio y se concentra en su compañero otra vez.

Danny que, a pesar de su buena voluntad, no había podido quedarse despierto hasta el final. Que se había dormido contra su hombro en el sofá, recordándole las primeras veces que durmieron juntos, haciendo que Steve estuviera tentado a cerrar los ojos y seguir su ejemplo. Que se había despedido con abrazos y besos de todos los invitados, arrancándoles sonrisas y miradas simpáticas y preocupadas por igual. Que es posiblemente la persona más negativa que Steve conoce y aún así, aún a pesar de sí mismo o debido a ello, siempre trae luz a los demás. Que es todo lo que Steve había admirado de John McGarrett y mucho más, porque está dispuesto a luchar por pasar tiempo con su hija y por las personas que ama. A seguirlos por el mundo en lugar de empujarlos lejos. Que ha logrado hacerse un lugar dentro de su corazón, más profundo y más grande de lo que él había anticipado.

 _Su_ Danny, que está vivo y bien. En casa con él. El lugar al que pertenece. Y Steve no piensa dejarlo ir a ninguna parte.

Esta relación lo está volviendo _asquerosamente_ dulce. Si alguien lo estuviese escuchando...

—Te escucho pensar, McGarrett.

Danny había murmurado algo ininteligible Steve cuando se le unió en la cama, un poco demasiado cuidadoso para no perturbar su sueño merecido, pero después de abandonarse dentro del círculo de sus brazos sin mayor invitación, con la mitad de su cuerpo cubriéndolo como una manta, había parecido fuera de combate.

Evidentemente ahora está despierto.

—Lo siento, Danno. Vuelve a dormir.

Danny se mueve un poco, quizá para encender la luz y empezar a discutir pero Steve aprieta los brazos alrededor de él.

—¿Algo está mal, babe?

No es bueno con las palabras, nunca lo ha sido, y Danny le ha dicho que no necesita forzarse a decir cosas... Pero la verdad es que Steve siente que decirle a Danny que simplemente « _le importa mucho»_ es insuficiente e inexacto. Decirle que ha hecho su vida más fácil sería una mentira, especialmente porque nada ha sido fácil en el último año. Pero también es cierto que si no tuviese a Danny, Steve estaría en un lugar más oscuro y miserable, absorbido por fantasmas y recuerdos. Sintiéndose vacío y solo.

Presiona un beso sobre su pelo, inhalando profundamente para olvidar todas esas ideas negras.

 _—Aloha au ia 'oe,_ Danny _._

Hay un largo, infinito minuto de silencio.

—¿ _Qué_? ¿Qué significa eso?

Steve exhala, más aliviado de lo que debería sentirse y cierra los ojos. Quizá algún día pueda decirlo de una forma que Danny lo entienda. Quizá pueda empezar a usar palabras.

—Buenas noches, Danno.

—¿Qué? ¿Me dijiste « _buenas noches_ » en hawaiano? Estoy seguro que eso no es lo que significa. No es como le dices buenas noches a mi hija... ¿Steve? Sé que no estás dormido, Steven. No _puedes_ estar dormido. ¡Steve!


	10. X

_Porque logras que olvide que el resto del mundo existe._

* * *

Y dice así:

Había sido un día agotador, con piezas del rompecabezas dejadas en su auto y hechos arrastrados en enigmas.

La gobernadora le pidió una reunión para el día siguiente, sonando extrañamente nerviosa al otro lado del teléfono, y él no quiere detenerse a pensar mucho en ello. El tema del dinero que robaron de la policía palpita en lejanía pero hay muchos otros temas que se le presentan inquietantes en paralelo. El hecho que ella estuviera cerca de los Noshimuri antes de la caída, la mirada en su rostro cuando Steven la encontró almorzando con el enemigo... la forma en la que a veces utilizaba Five-0 en favor de sus amigos. Nada de eso habla de maldad intrínseca y Steve sabe cómo funciona la política por lo que nunca dudó que había motivos de esa índole detrás de la propuesta original que dio vida a su grupo operativo, pero está empezando a temer que sea mucho más.

Y teme estar volviéndose paranoico.

Espera poder hablarlo con Danny porque su compañero parece poder ver dónde Steve es ciego. Aún no está yendo a trabajar a la oficina, principalmente porque él se lo pidió y porque Kono y Chin insistieron en que debía quedarse un poco al margen de todo. Danny se estaba cansando de ser cuidado, eso todos lo podían ver, pero desde que Grace está rondandolo se queda tranquilo y trata de no quejarse. Mucho.

—¿Danno?

Su voz parece más fuerte en el silencio.

Escucha el sonido de la televisión mientras camina hacia la sala pero se mantiene como un murmullo distante, frágil en comparación con las olas. Espera ver a Danny dormido en el sofá, una ocurrencia deliciosamente frecuente cuando Steve lo deja solo por muchas horas. En general le dice que siente la cama vacía y aunque Steve no ha compartido la cama durante tiempos tan largos sabe exactamente a lo que se refiere. Cuando Danny estuvo en el hospital y durante esas semanas en las que se negaba a quedarse más que un par de días, el sueño tardaba excesivamente en llegar.

Steve parpadea cuando ve que no es Danny quien está durmiendo el sofá. Está sentado allí, sí, cómodo como si fuese el dueño del lugar —y Steven no se siente estúpidamente feliz por eso, no— con Grace apoyándose en su regazo plácidamente dormida. Los dedos de Danny corren por su pelo mientras la mira y tiene esa expresión en su rostro contra la que Steven es indefenso. La misma mirada que tenía cuando le dijo que esa niña era su vida. La que tenía la vez que se enteró que Grace y Rachel habían sido atacadas y prácticamente salió disparado para buscarla. La que tenía cuando Steve llevó a Grace al hospital, tras el envenenamiento por Sarín y le dijo «tengo todo lo que necesito aquí».

Danny levanta la mirada y le sonríe, su expresión suave todavía. Disfruta de tener la versión hogareña de su compañero, descalzo y lejos de los zapatos, las camisas y las corbatas. Tan cómodo en su casa como si no perteneciera a otro lugar.

—Oye, no te escuché llegar —le dice, su voz una pálida imitación del acostumbrado tono burlón—. Voy a tener que ponerte una campana.

Steve se da cuenta que no puede hablar. O, más bien, todas las palabras que quiere decir quedan prisioneras en sus cuerdas vocales. En ocasiones, cuando cruza la puerta de su casa y se encuentra con Danny y Grace al otro lado, siente que está viviendo un espejismo de la vida de alguien más, una imagen de algo que se le escapaba incluso en sueños. La Marina lo había preparado para muchas cosas, vivir normalmente no era una de ellas.

Danny arruga el ceño, preocupado súbitamente por la falta de contestación, y Steven sacude la cabeza. Hay un hueco en el sofá que parece llevar su nombre pero es cuidadoso al moverse para sentarse.

—Ya te he dicho que Grace no se va a despertar —La sonrisa de Danny llena de calidez los espacios vacíos que hay dentro de él, esos que no sabía ni que existían hasta que lo conoció—. Duerme igual de profundo que tú.

Steven no puede evitar mirar la expresión suave, pacífica en la cara de Grace. Siente una sonrisa plantarse en sus labios.

Para cuando vuelve a mirar a Danny, una pequeña parte de Steve le dice que no se acostumbre, que un día lo perderá todo, que disfrute cada momento para poderlos guardar para vivir la soledad después. La mayor parte, en cambio, lo empuja hacia adelante para trazar la sonrisa de Danny con su boca.

—Eres como una adicción.

—Eso no es algo bueno —le dice Danny, pero vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante y comparten unos lánguidos besos por lo que se siente una eternidad.

Quizá « _adicción»_ no sea la palabra correcta. Y tal vez es el concepto con el que Steve mejor puede trazar paralelos. Cuando está con él, cuando están los tres juntos se puede olvidar de todas las cosas que se esconden en las esquinas, los problemas que están fuera de la puerta se tornan un poco más lejanos.

—Grace quería que la ayudarás con una tarea —le dice Danny de repente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No son ciencias así que no te entusiasmes todavía. Me pidió que le ayude con algunas palabras en el idioma que hablan aquí... pero como tardabas mucho la llamé a Kono para pedirle ayuda.

Steven parpadea.

—Kono era mejor opción desde el comienzo —Ante la mirada de Danny, Steve siente algo de vértigo, como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo estúpidamente arriesgado. No tiene sentido—. Quiero decir, nací aquí y puedo ayudarla con todo pero Chin y ella han pasado toda su vida en la isla. Su familia tiene una historia muy larga y especial aquí.

—Kono dijo más o menos lo mismo. Fue divertido... Tuvo que ayudarnos con la pronunciación y deletrear para nosotros pero como Chin y tú la dejaron sola en la oficina se mantuvo entretenida.

Steve ahora tenía la explicación detrás de la mirada divertida de Kono cuando volvieron al cuartel general antes de terminar el día.

—¿Y aprendiste algo, Danno? Creo que la única palabra que conocías bien era « _haole_ », ¿no?

—Que gracioso —dice, rodando sus ojos. Su mirada se aclara entonces—. Para tu información, sí aprendí algunas cosas mientras hablaba con Kono. Ustedes tienen frases estúpidamente largas para decir poco o resumen conceptos enteros en una o dos palabras. ¿Aloha? Creí mucho tiempo que era solo un saludo.

Steve se ríe. Es preciso y a la vez es puro Danny, negado a todo lo nuevo.

—Depende del contexto. « _Aloha»_ no es el concepto más complicado que tenemos.

Hay un repentino cambio en los ojos de Danny y Steve de repente sabe que ha caído en una trampa, aunque no sabe de qué tipo es. Repasa mentalmente la conversación por un momento.

No lo entiende.

—¿Qué?

—Grace preguntó que si ella me decía _aloha_ estaba diciéndome que me quería y Kono dijo que había una forma particular para decirle a alguien que lo quieres.

Steve odia la forma en la que su estómago se sacude con las palabras. Danny se queda en silencio, claramente buscando algo en su cara y no sabe si lo encuentra pero está sonriéndole para cuando se acerca para otro beso. Murmura algo contra sus labios que suena como « _ya-tibialublu»_ y no tiene el más mínímo sentido.

La sonrisa en la cara de Danny es enorme cuando Steve se aleja.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, todo inocencia.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Es ruso —le responde Danny, riéndose. Trata de componer su expresión y luego repite, articulando las palabras con lentitud—. я тебя люблю.

Steve parpadea mientras su mente registra la nueva información. No sabía que Danny hablaba en ruso.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —Esa pregunta debería bastar por el momento pero muchas otras salen, atropelladas unas con otras—. ¿Desde cuándo hablas ruso? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Qué otros idiomas hablas?

Danny se ríe un poco más fuerte, tratando de serenarse cuando Grace empieza a moverse.

—Solamente conozco unas cuantas frases en ruso, no lo hablo. Y esa frase en particular la aprendí cuando estaba trabajando de encubierto antes que Grace naciera. —Hace pausa, su sonrisa un tanto melancólica. Sus ojos caen de nuevo en la niña durmiente y Steve siente que algo cálido, inexplicable le aprieta el pecho—. Quería decirle que la quería en todos los idiomas que podía aprender y por eso Gracie le preguntó a Kono cómo se decía en hawaiano, para seguir sumando cosas. Es una tontería.

—Eres algo más, Danny Williams —murmura.

—Me quieres de todas formas.

Steve se siente un poco atrapado, pero no lo puede negar.

 _—Aloha no au ia 'oe,_ Danno _._

* * *

 **Notas** :

No hablo hawaiano ni ruso pero he buscado para este capítulo jaja. Cualquier error es mío. **я тебя люблю** , que aparentemente se pronuncia _ya tyebya lyublyu_ quiere decir te quiero. Y **aloha no au ia 'oe** , significa verdaderamente te quiero y es una variante de lo que Steve le dijo a Danny en el capítulo anterior.

Síp, son un par de idiotas que se están diciendo que se quieren en otros idiomas.


	11. XI

_Porque confío en ti con mi vida y con mi corazón_

* * *

Y dice así:

—Entonces, ¿qué te hizo pensar en esto?

—¿Pensar en qué?

Aparentemente insatisfecho con la respuesta, Danny muerde su hombro en represalia. Los besos que siguen son cálidos y suaves, revoloteando sobre sus labios, sus mejillas, sus párpados y su mandíbula como mariposas inquietas. Su cuerpo se había relajado ya, el olvido lloviendo sobre sus pensamientos mientras ignoraban el mundo fuera de su habitación en el hotel escondido, alejado de su día a día. Danny le había preguntado por qué buscar un lugar abandonado en una serie de islas abandonadas en el océano le parecía una idea atractiva para pasar su fin de semana y Steve le recordó que todavía no conocía todas las islas que conformaban su archipiélago.

—Y, ya sabes, Danno —le dijo, con su mejor sonrisa cuando se registraron en el hotel actuando como turistas—. Hawai'i no está cuarto en el ranking de los estados más _pequeños_ de los Estados Unidos. Ese es New Jersey.

Y ni siquiera su compañero podía discutir con las estadísticas.

Danny le había dado una de esas _miradas_.

—Sí, bueno, no todo en esta vida depende del tamaño, ¿no crees? —Alzó las cejas, su tono bajo y sugerente.

Aparentemente, sí podía.

—En serio —insiste Danny, porque es Danny y obviamente tiene que encontrar una intención detrás de todo, paranoico como es. Steve se aleja del recuerdo cuando se enfoca en su cara—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Si hubiera sido algo que planeaste habrías traído los tickets que todavía tienes de lo que te regaló Kono para tu cumpleaños. En cambio simplemente me secuentraste, como el neandertal que eres.

Es triste que tenga razón.

Su estrategia no había sido bastante eficaz, debería reconocerlo, si considera que su idea era que se olvidaran del mundo por unos días, por unas horas.

No quiere pensar en las razones por las que están allí.

Empuja a Danny sin esfuerzo para invertir posiciones, presionándolo contra el colchón para hacerlo pensar en otra cosa totalmente diferente pero se detiene para ver su cara en la penumbra. Los ojos azules le recuerdan al océano, una evocación del hogar que tuvo una vez y la conexión que tanto buscaba por el mundo, la conexión que anhelaba. Los ojos de Danny lo arrastran más y más profundo.

Si hay algo a lo que Steven siempre puede mirar es a Danny y la luz de la farola que entra por la ventana es más que suficiente para que haya claros y oscuros en su rostro. En su casa, la luz del alba lo tiñe todo de dorado y Steve, que se despierta temprano, siempre puede apreciar los ocres y cambios en la habitación y en el rostro de Danny mientras duerme, pero están lejos de su casa y aún más lejos del color del alba.

El rostro de Danny ya no parece oro que no entiende cómo logró alcanzar en esa oscuridad que los envuelve y, aún así, no puede dejar de verlo.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Te gusta arruinar el momento, ¿no?

—Me mirabas con tanta atención —responde, presionando su nariz contra la de Steve, con la sonrisa tan amplia como antes. Es una de sus favoritas, esas raras que aparecen brillantes en su cara y pueden iluminarlo todo—. Solo pregunto.

—Siempre estoy mirándote.

Steve no debería decir eso en voz alta. Una admisión que lo deja tan expuesto, tan vulnerable, y aún así no puede evitar las palabras. Están solos, puede confiar que nadie más sabrá lo importante que es para él y lo mucho que le aterra perderlo.

Si hubiese sabido que sería _así_ , lo habría pensado dos veces antes de empezar una relación. O tres o cuatro.

Pero, en cambio, había saltado sin mirar —como él siempre hace con las cosas— y ahora ya no podía imaginar otro destino, otro final para lo que había sido en principio. No, con la forma en la que sus días no se sienten vacíos y la sensación que tiene un lugar al que volver. No, con la forma en la que ya no despertaba solo en su cama ni se sentía perseguido por fantasmas en su propia casa. No, con la sonrisa de Danny siendo la primera cosa de su mañana. No, con la voz de Grace grabándose en sus recuerdos mientras le dice que está feliz de haberlo conocido mientras que Danny los miraba, no muy lejos, con la cara despejada de cualquier duda. No, cuando Danny se ríe con esa nota oscura que hace hervir su sangre y Steve regresa como las olas regresan a la costa, persiguiendo el sabor de ese sonido y la textura de su boca.

—Ya lo había notado —dice Danny, entre besos descuidados—. Que me miras. Espero que sepas que tu tienes de sutil lo mismo que yo tengo de hawaiano.

Steven frunce el ceño.

—Si sigues hablando es que estoy haciendo algo mal.

Puede ver el relámpago del desafío en los ojos de Danny.

—¿Crees que puedes callarme? Creo que te falta trabajar allí.

Es su turno para reírse.

Nunca ha retrocedido ante un reto y está bastante seguro que es un hecho que no se le escapa a nadie porque Steve siempre trata de probar que toda idea contraria a la suya es equivocada. A Danny le gusta usar ese razonamiento para obligarlo a hacer cosas que Steve probablemente no haría si no lo desafiaran.

—¿Quieres apostar, Daniel?

 _Esa_ sonrisa lenta, lobuna, que estiraba sus labios también era de sus favoritas.

No podría ser menos que _esto_ entre ellos, a pesar que ya estaba bastante seguro que no pensaba dejarlo irse a ninguna parte y que algo dentro de él había simplemente hallado un eco cuando lo conoció, un saludo y una bienvenida. Aún cuando se negaba a proyectar algo más allá de lo inmediato, veía a Danny en el _futuro_. En su futuro.

Y con Danny venía Grace. Y Chin y Kono. Y Mary, quizá. Ohana. Es aterrador y no lo es, al mismo tiempo. Steve no piensa renunciar a nada ahora que siente que lo tiene.

Ya perdió demasiadas cosas.

Cuando comience el nuevo día le dirá por qué necesitaba un momento para escaparse. Le hablará de sus sospechas y los recuerdos que le abruman por momentos. De que la gobernadora está apareciendo como una imagen llena de sombras, más cercana a la negrura de su pasado que a la luz de su presente, y que él necesita proteger ese mundo frágil y brillante que están construyendo juntos.

Le dirá que lo quiere, también. Y que deben, de verdad, pensar en algo más concreto para ellos. Quizá... alguna forma de compromiso.

Pero todo eso puede esperar.


	12. XII

_Porque puedo ver un futuro salvaje y maravilloso para nosotros._

* * *

Y dice así:

Danny quiere atribuirle su cambiante humor a cosas mundanas como la presencia constante de Jenna Kaye, en quién todavía no confía del todo pese a lo que Steve presume y la absoluta sombra que se cierne sobre Five-0 con la forma de Wo Fat, que se siente espesa y persistente. Sin embargo, es el hecho que Rachel le ha confirmado que, sí, hizo los estudios pertinentes y con toda seguridad podía decirle que estaba embarazada lo que lo desestabilizó más. Mucho más de lo esperado, honestamente.

No había escuchado a su ex esposa tan feliz en mucho tiempo y Danny realmente no sabe cómo sentirse con todo el asunto a grandes rasgos. Sus ideas al respecto amenazan con ser laberínticos si los examina muy de cerca y la verdad es que no puede permitirse volver a preguntarse y a dudar sobre lo que había decidido ya. No debe hacerlo. No quiere hacerlo. Que Stanley y Rachel hayan querido que él sea donante todavía es... sorprendente, para decir lo menos. Asombroso. Inverosímil. Le hace sentirse incómodo —y honrado, también— que ellos lo tuvieran en cuenta para algo tan importante.

No obstante, la confirmación del éxito le evoca una idea que sentía marchita.

Danny ya sabía que quería ser padre otra vez, no es algo que sea necesariamente novedoso, pero sí es un pensamiento que no se atreve a vocalizar, no se atreve a considerarlo más que en vagas nociones y divagaciones diurnas. Su relación con Steve es todavía nueva, aunque no se siente así, como para pensar en arrojar esa _bomba_ y Grace todavía tiene que adaptarse a la idea de tener un hermano, de compartir a _su_ _mamá_ por primera vez en diez años. El asunto no la entusiasma por completo y no la puede culpar. Su monito está acostumbrada a ser hija única.

Y, no menos importante, no tiene idea de si Steve _quiere_ tener hijos.

Steven no le da la imagen de alguien que busca una casa con dos niños, una cerca y un perro. Es maravilloso con Grace, siempre parece superar cualquier cosa que haga de obstáculo y Danny está seguro que sería un padre increíble, si quisiera. Si tuviera oportunidad. Pero, ¿ _quererlo_?

No está seguro. No sabe si ese deseo llegará algún día o si con esa idea él se dará cuenta que lo que ellos dos tienen no es lo que quiere para el futuro.

Y Danny está convencido, total y absolutamente _convencido_ , que esas ideas no deberían estar atormentándolo tan temprano en su relación.

Seguramente la realidad de lo que fue fantasía lo está sacudiendo un poco todavía.

El hijo de Rachel no sería hijo de Danny. Quizá compartiría su ADN, pero no sería suyo. El rol iba todo para Stanley.

—No sé qué te hizo la computadora para que estés tan enojado pero, por favor, discúlpala.

Danny parpadea.

—¿Qué?

Steven le da una de esas rápidas sonrisas suyas, estúpidamente atractivas eso es, pero termina arrugando las cejas al no encontrar lo que esperaba de respuesta. Danny no quiere ni preguntarse lo que está viendo en su cara.

—¿Danno?

No confía en su voz para no decir estupideces, por lo que hace un gesto con la cabeza. —Es el papeleo del último caso. Nada importante.

Danny tiene un par de buenas excusas para explicar cualquier comportamiento atípico —y eso es siempre útil cuando tus amigos cercanos se dedican a la investigación. Con Steve, que es cabezadura como él solo puede ser, ha resultado aún más difícil de esconderse del todo.

No va a dejar tranquilo el tema si la respuesta no lo convence.

—Uh-uh.

—No es nada.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un pésimo mentiroso? —le pregunta Steve, que no se ve apaciguado en absoluto. Le dedica a Danny otra mirada, estudiándolo y finalmente se aleja de la puerta—. Vamos, tengo que sacarte de la oficina. Te ves como si necesitaras cambiar de aire.

Lo más probable es que sea cierto. Danny abre la boca para protestar por el simple hecho de que puede hacerlo pero cambia de opinión en el último segundo.

—Está bien —dice. Apaga el equipo en piloto automático. Es consciente que su mente está lejos del papeleo y no va a poder centrarse por el momento.

Steve alza una ceja, pero no da ningún comentario en la acatamiento tranquilo que le ofrece. Tampoco dice nada mientras lo guía a través de la sala de reuniones, ni cuando Danny se detiene un momento para mirar a Chin y a Kono al cruzar por delante de sus oficinas. Los primos le sonríen y continúan trabajando en lo suyo. Jenna lo saluda con su mano cuando levanta la mirada de la computadora en la que está trabajando.

A pesar de sus reservas al respecto, Danny no puede negar que es una buena adición al equipo. Es dedicada y decidida, y también tiene recursos. Suma puntos que esté dedicándole tiempo a buscar a Wo Fat cuando no están trabajando, que se dedica a recopilar la información y calificarla. Han estado cerca antes pero se están acercando muchísimo más ahora y está convencido que es cuestión de tiempo para que lo atrapen. Él mismo está haciendo algunas llamadas por su parte. Desde que había amenazado a Steve y a Jenna en su último encuentro (Danny todavía agradece el haber estado allí, el haber convencido a Steven que lo deje participar, y está satisfecho con el haber grabado la conversación para usarla en el futuro), se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría a ese maldito salirse con la suya.

Con los Yakuza en la mira desde la investigación con Five-0, Victor Hesse en prisión y HPD libre de infiltrados, Danny tiene fe que tendrán la oportunidad de atraparlo pronto.

Wo Fat se está quedando sin salidas. Igual que había pasado con los Noshimuri, está cayendo en el descuido de la impunidad y en el error de subestimarlos.

Lo único que espera que Steve no tenga que pagar ningún precio por ello. Dios sabe que ya ha pasado suficientes cosas en el último tiempo. Que es otra razón más por la que Danny no planea decirle lo mucho que lo sacudieron las últimas noticias de Rachel. No deberían haberlo hecho, en realidad.

Sabía el resultado desde que había accedido a la petición.

—Tu silencio me perturba, Danny —dice Steve, finalmente; su buen humor se había evaporado.

Suspira.

—Creí que apreciarías el cambio.

Steve lo había guiado hacia el Camaro a través de dos pisos sin ningún percance.

—No lo hago —le reconoce. Danny levanta una ceja antes de abrir la puerta—. Bueno, admito que a veces lo necesito. Especialmente cuando hablas y hablas y hablas... pero no quiero el cambio. No me gusta el cambio.

—No te gusta el cambio que no lo puedes controlar —señala Danny y se sube al asiento del copiloto.

Steven presiona los labios hasta formar una línea mientras se acomoda detrás del volante pero no lo discute porque es cierto y ambos lo saben. Danny pone los ojos en blanco cuando queda en evidencia que no se irán a ninguna parte pronto.

—Si me sacaste del palacio para venir al auto, de verdad espero que tengas planes más interesantes que quedarnos en el estacionamiento.

Steve gira el rostro para mirarlo y hay un gesto pensativo en su expresión. Es la clase de mirada que a Danny le da mala espina en el campo. También es la clase de mirada que le da otras ideas cuando no están en el trabajo.

—Nunca hemos tenido sexo en el estacionamiento.

Danny parpadea. Tarda un momento en poder procesar la información y dar una respuesta coherente.

—Primero, este es el estacionamiento del Palacio Iolani, que es donde trabajamos. La gobernadora viene aquí a veces, Steven. Ya sabes. Tu _jefa._ —Puede sentir el calor trepando por su cuello pero se niega a darle el gusto a Steve de ruborizarse. No es una colegiala, por todos los cielos—. Segundo, no soy exhibicionista.

La sonrisa de Steve no se apaga ni un poco.

—¿La primera razón pesa más que la segunda?

—No estamos teniendo sexo en el auto —dice.

—En este momento no, pero podríamos cambiar eso.

—Eres increíble.

—Ya me lo han dicho.

Danny se ríe. —No era un cumplido —Aunque no puede evitar sonar menos tenso de lo que había estado en la oficina—. ¿Y no dijiste algo de cambiar el aire? Me vendría bien dar una vuelta.

—Ahora estamos llegando a alguna parte.

Steve es astuto.

Más que nadie, sabe que Danny no soporta el silencio. Se queda callado para darle espacios que cubrir. El hecho de que no enciende la radio para poner sus irritantes colecciones de música apenas arranca ni tampoco busca una ruta conocida enfatiza sus intenciones.

También sabe que Danny no tiende a hablar de sus problemas en lugares en donde lo pueden oír- él nunca ha sido especialmente dado a cargar a otros con sus dudas y problemas... Claro que eso no lo detiene de dar sus opiniones. Simplemente se reserva las cosas que realmente le afectan. Es algo que Rachel le reclamó durante gran parte de su matrimonio y durante todo su divorcio y más allá.

De algún modo, el Camaro es un confesionario.

—Mañana es miércoles —le comenta a Steve, alejándose de otras ideas—. ¿Estamos esperando otro sobre con lo de la caja de herramientas? ¿Sabes cuántas cosas más faltan por llegar?

Steve le lanza una mirada acusatoria de soslayo. Es el único tema al que no puede renunciar y Danny lo sabe.

—Tenemos bastantes cosas. Pero… Ayer llamé a la gobernadora. Dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo sobre algo y quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Chin me dijo que trató de ubicarme el último fin de semana…

—Pero con la escapada secreta no tuvo mucho éxito —finaliza Danny—. Tengo que admitirlo, nuestro tiempo apesta.

Steve asiente. Su boca se arquea en una esquina.

—Suenas más como tú, compañero.

—¿Vamos a ir a verla ahora?

—En la noche. Y nosotros no vamos a verla. La estamos invitando a cenar.

Eso es inesperado. —¿ _A tu casa_?

—Ella quería que yo eligiera un punto de reunión.

Danny recuerda que Steve no estaba muy seguro de confiar en la gobernadora y pese a que sus sospechas eran aterradoramente válidas, se había negado a creerlas del todo.

—¿Sigues creyendo que puede estar implicada en lo que está pasando? ¿Con Wo Fat?

—Aún no podemos descartar nada, Danno. Hablaremos con ella esta noche.

—¿Chin y Kono lo saben?

—No todavía. Vamos a volver a mi casa, quiero hacer una limpieza. Y mientras tanto puedes decirme qué es lo que te molesta.

—Hay muchas cosas que me molestan.

—Tal vez sí —dice Steve, mirándolo con intención—. Pero hay algo en particular que no me estás diciendo.

Danny abre la boca para rebatirlo cuando una idea se le cruza por la cabeza.

—Grace te lo dijo, ¿cierto?

—Hablé con ella esta mañana cuando estabas duchándote —le dice Steve, su voz tan suave como una caricia—. No está muy entusiasmada con la idea de tener un hermano.

—Es un cambio grande para ella.

—Y para ti.

Alza los hombros en respuesta. —Sabía que pasaría.

Steve lo miraba fijamente, todavía estudiando los cambios en su cara. —Que sea una posibilidad no es lo mismo que una confirmación, Danno.

—Estoy bien.

—Sé que lo estás. Solo que, creo, podrías estar un poco sacudido con la noticia y necesitarías el tiempo para hacerte la idea. Como Grace, ya sabes.

A pesar de que Steve lo esconde bien, Danny ya conoce los pormenores y detalles del idioma McGarrett. Hay un relámpago de duda que antes no había estado, una incertidumbre que se traduce en su postura y que quiere borrar inmediatamente. Conoce, exactamente, cuál es la causa.

—Es solo… Mientras que pensaba en esto me di cuenta que me gustaría que nosotros tuviéramos la posibilidad algún día, ¿sabes?

A su pesar, Steve se relaja. El hecho de que puede pensar que Danny no está cien por cien comprometido con su relación le dice que debe mejorar. —¿Qué nosotros tuviéramos la…? ¿Quieres decir que tú y yo tengamos un hijo?

—Lo sé, lo sé —Danny no tiene idea de lo que significa la expresión de Steve, quizá es asombro, quizá es desconcierto o estupefacción, y trata de evitar una negativa rotunda antes de que llegue—. Nosotros estamos empezando recién y quizá sería demasiado-

—¿Quieres que formemos una familia juntos?

Danny se traga todos los argumentos.

—Steve —Necesita que entienda lo que está a punto de decir, porque es importante—, nosotros _tenemos_ una familia juntos. Solo digo… en el futuro, tal vez, agregar a alguien más. Y el semáforo está en verde. Van a detenernos por obstruir la vía pública si no empiezas a conducir.


	13. XIII

_Porque somos un equipo._

* * *

Y dice así:

Steve no estaba seguro si el plan daría resultado.

Desde que Pat Jameson fue a su casa y les confesó una larga lista de los crímenes que había cubierto o en los que había participado, él no había podido sacudir las ideas fuera de su mente. Five-0 había sido fundada en una mentira, en un engaño. En otro engaño más. Quería creerle a Danny cuando le dijo que eso no cambiaba nada, que ellos todavía hacían bien a la isla pero Steve no podía dejar de pensar en la lista de casos en la que la gobernadora había intervenido, en las cosas que él había hecho en su nombre. Los había usado como su propio grupo privado para resolver crímenes y él lo había intuido, en algún punto, después de que descubrió su cercanía con los Noshimuri. Pero, por otra parte, no tenía ningún sentido que ella hubiese formado Five-0 con la noción de mantenerlo a él bajo control. Le había dado inmunidad y medios absolutos, les había dado poder en una isla corrupta y los había separado de la policía. La policía en la que su padre no confiaba.

Fuese como fuese, el plan _había_ dado resultado.

Steve fue a la mansión de Jameson el día que ella había estipulado con Danny como su respaldo -con Chin como sus ojos y oídos en el distrito y Kono no muy lejos- y Wo Fat había estado allí, esperando. Había estado allí dispuesto a matar a Pat Jameson, algo que ella no había sospechado. Dispuesto a enmarcar a Steve como el asesino. Había pasado un largo periodo de tiempo reuniéndole pistas y dándole un motivo y Steve, si no hubiese ocurrido cómo ocurrió, sospechaba que habría tenido suerte.

Así que Wo Fat estaba en prisión, por el momento, la gobernadora estaba siendo investigada. Y Five-0 ya no tenía razón de existir. Sam Denning, por otra parte, pareció menos beligerante cuando ellos accedieron a permanecer al margen y dejar que la investigación, con todas las posibles ramificaciones y consecuencias que traería, ocurriese.

—Oye.

Es Danny, por supuesto que es Danny. Steve quiere estirar las manos y arrastrarlo al círculo de sus brazos y a la cama pero la última vez que se habían visto habían terminado diciéndose cosas muy poco agradables. Sabe que Danny no le guardaría rencor pero tampoco estaba seguro si podría aceptar un rechazo en ese momento.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No quiero hablar en ello, Danny.

—Sabes que no fue tu culpa. No podrías haberte dado cuenta de toda esa trama que estaban ideando... Si Jameson hubiera seguido adelante, probablemente la historia sería diferente.

—Dile eso a Laura Hills.

Danny dio un respingo.

—No quise decir que sería mejor —dice—. Pero podrías estar en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometiste. Podríamos no poder volver a-

—¿A qué? Five-0 ya no existe, Danny. Cumplió su propósito.

—Puede que Jameson haya cometido errores pero Five-0 no fue uno de ellos, Steve. Las personas que ayudamos... las vidas que salvamos. No fueron errores.

Steven suspira. No puede negar esa verdad. Es un alivio, en realidad. Las vidas que salvaron, las personas que ayudaron… Todo ello fue real. Chin, Kono y Danny… Lo que ellos significan en su vida es real también.

—Denning dijo que esto no será permanente. Y si lo es, bueno, podemos abrir una agencia de detectives privados, ¿no? Haremos todo de nuevo. Reclutaremos a dos más porque tú y yo vamos a destruir las oficinas si estamos solos... —Las esquinas de la boca de Danny se mueven mientras divaga, algo que no siempre sucede—. O nunca iremos a trabajar, conociéndote. Necesitamos… balance. Estaba pensando en la ex surfista que decidió que quería ser policía y a un ex policía que ahora parece que vuelve a ser policía. No creo que ellos puedan rechazar trabajar con nosotros-

Reír se siente muy bien, a pesar de sentirse como algo incorrecto.

—No será lo mismo, Danno.

—Tal vez no, pero eso no quiere decir que será peor. —Una pausa solemne. Steve puede sentir el cambio del aire, a pesar de todo—. El peor escenario sería si Wo Fat te hubiese asesinado.

Sí, bueno, no es como si no fuera una posibilidad todavía. Tiene gente fuera de la cárcel.

—Alguno de sus cómplices puede hacer eso todavía.

—Pasará por encima de mi cadáver primero —dice Danny. Su voz es tranquila pero la intensidad está allí, ardiendo bajo la superficie—. Los atraparemos, Steve.

Danny no debería pensar en la posibilidad pero Steve también está dispuesto a proteger a Danny hasta su último aliento. Eso había sido cierto incluso antes de que ellos empezaran con esa relación.

Es un poco más novedosa la idea de que preferiría _vivir_. Quiere volver a ver a Mary y a su tía Deb, construir una relación con lo que ellas evocan; quiere ver a Mary ser feliz. Quiere ver a Chin superar sus fantasmas y que pueda hallar un camino de regreso a la vida que renunció. Quiere ver a Kono ser la gran policía que está destinada a ser, quiere verla superar ese filo de desconfianza que tiene para con todos. Quiere ser parte de la vida de Grace. Quiere verla riendo en la playa, quiere verla jugando con su hermanito que todavía no llega, quiere escucharla reír con su padre y disfrutar de la niñez de una forma que él no puede expresar. Quiere la idea de ese niño o niña que Danny sembró en su cabeza. Y quiere a Danny, todo lo que Danny puede darle. Quiere tener otro día con él. Y otro día para que los dos puedan ir a surfear con Grace, y otro para que se queden viendo una película infantil en su sofá… Y otro y otro. Quiere días y días, sin importar lo que hagan para llenar las horas.

… Que es un poco lo que Danny había tratado de decirle hace apenas unos minutos.

—Esta es otra de esas cosas, ¿cierto?

Danny, que se había quedado en silencio, quizá un poco abatido, frunce el ceño. Su expresión sería más graciosa si Steve no sintiera algo muy parecido a la ternura robándole la risa.

—¿Otra de esas _cosas_?

—Sí, ya sabes, en las buenas y en las malas. En la salud y en la enfermedad. Que no me tiene que importar si engordas o adelgazas o si envejeces… O tus manos frías.

Danny lo mira por un momento solo para sacudir la cabeza en fingida indignación. Hay diversión en sus ojos a pesar de que su expresión pretende negarla. —Y luego la gente no me cree cuando digo que eres un neandertal. ¿Qué clase de declaración es _esa_?

Steve le sonríe. Se inclina para capturar los labios de Danny. Un beso se convierte en dos, luego en tres.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dice—. ¿Pero soy tu neandertal?

—Eres un idiota también —Danny sonríe contra sus labios—... Y sabes que la respuesta siempre será que _sí_.

Quizá aún tengan mucho que hacer, mucho que solucionar. Pero todo estará bien si Danny está allí con él.

Tiene esperanzas.

* * *

 **Notas** : No sé cuándo pero existirá una parte tres de este universo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
